<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someone Like Me by JBKid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635824">Someone Like Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBKid/pseuds/JBKid'>JBKid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Addiction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, BAMF Alex Danvers, BAMF Lucy Lane, Canon-Typical Violence, Directorship - Freeform, F/F, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Heavy Angst, Heavy Drinking, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, Lois Lane is very perceptive, Medical Experimentation, Murder, Nightmares, Not Canon Compliant, Panic Attacks, Past Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rehab, Swearing, The Directorship, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vomiting, lots of swearing, luclex, reference to suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBKid/pseuds/JBKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After her encounter with Malverne, Alex finds herself abusing more than just alcohol to cope, landing her a court mandated stint in rehab. Interim Director of the DEO Lucy Lane returns to National City to find it suffering a significant rise in anti alien activity. Her sister’s arrival isn’t exactly welcome, but the combined forces of the DEO, NCPD and two investigative journalists might just be enough to find the source of the unrest. But can they manage it before Alex's refusal to admit she has a problem spirals out of control, and the anti alien violence escalates any further?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This kind of span out of Sins of Omission (but is entirely unrelated), as Lucy’s character took on a life of her own in that, and I really enjoyed writing her and Alex together. </p>
<p>However, I really don’t seem to have got my Alex-angst out of my system. So, this is a third, and I really hope last, entry in the chronicles of “Alex has a seriously tough time”. This one is the darkest yet. Seriously, please read the tags and warnings.</p>
<p>Huge thanks to Whimsical_spirit for listening to me ramble about and ponder over this one.  </p>
<p>I kind of got to wondering; Given Alex’s unwillingness to accept help, just how far over the cliff into self destruction could she go? And what if Lucy is trying to hold the rope Alex is busy setting fire to?</p>
<p>Non-canon compliant from Season 2 Episode 19 "Alex" onwards</p>
<p>I created a soundtrack, which perfectly fits the vibes of this one. Most of it was written while listening to it<br/>https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLEDB0oVj5kIgskaeWN7xVGiVchXVbX-_6</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>You know that I could use somebody</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Someone like you…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>...</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I hope it's gonna make you notice</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Someone like me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘Use Somebody’ Kings of Leon/Pixie Lott</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a relatively minor thing that had caught her out, in the end. Minor in the grand scheme of things. It could have been far worse, something could have gone wrong on a mission and given her away. A delayed reaction or some such.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Belligerence, when the officer pulled her over for running an intersection, probably hadn’t been wise, but she had needed to buy time as if he breathalysed her now, she was fucked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flashing her (fake) FBI badge hadn’t helped and the whole thing had escalated until she was at the station, looking at a blood test.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She really didn't want to call J’onn to bail her out, for a second time, but showing her credentials had led to a call to her former superior officer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t speak, the entire drive back to her apartment. Not a single word, until they stood outside her door, when he handed her a sheet of paper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Court?!” Alex exploded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>J’onn looked around, conscious that it was 3am and that the neighbours wouldn't appreciate being woken up by Alex’s yelling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomorrow morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck, J’onn? I thought you’d fixed it with that paper pushing jobsworth?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When they test your blood for alcohol, they also test for drugs.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Alex deflated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Oh.” He frowned at her, hands on his hips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew you were struggling, after Malverne. I understood that you were having more than the odd drink Alex. I thought you would get a grip on it on your own, in time, but your blood chemistry was practically a pharmacy.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His tone dropped it’s harsh edge, and became coloured with concern. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I spoke to the arresting officer’s supervisor and explained that you really are a federal agent and were, usually, pretty responsible. He’s going to push for rehab.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex’s gaze shot up and she stared at him in wide eyed horror.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will tell the rest of the DEO simply that you are on medical leave, but you’ll need to talk to Kara.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex watched him go, in absolute shock, frozen in place for long moments, the paper dangling forgotten from her hand. It slid to the floor, snapping her out of the trance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She snatched it up and swore as she tried to get through the front door, hands shaking so violently her keys hit the ground twice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually making it inside, she dumped them and her paperwork on the counter. Habit had her snatching up the tumbler from where it sat next to an open bottle of scotch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“FUCK!” She screamed as it shattered against the far wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She scooped up the bottle and stalked off to bed, taking deep swigs from it as she went.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sunlight was too bright as an obnoxiously loud noise roused her from sleep the next morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The frantic hammering on the door was replaced by a resounding, and clearly angry, voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex. Alex, open this door.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex groaned, rolling over, arm flung over her face against the harsh daylight. She fervently hoped if she ignored her sister, she might go away and leave her in peace. Unfortunately experience made her painfully aware that this was unlikely to to be the case.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door was flung open and Kara was standing at the end of her bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Spare keys were for emergencies only, Kara.” She groused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is an emergency; you are due in court in half an hour.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex groaned again, louder this time, as the previous night came rushing back. She pulled her arm out from under her, where she had fallen asleep on it, and attempted to rub her face. The empty whisky bottle thudded to the floor, ejected by the movement as she pulled the blanket back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you fall asleep fully dressed?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex ignored her sister and struggled to a wavering sitting position.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God Alex, are you still </span>
  <em>
    <span>drunk</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Kara’s voice was loud, her tone accusatory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck Kara, stop yelling.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are due in court in half an hour, about to be ordered to rehab and you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>drunk</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you here, Kara?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“J’onn told me you wouldn’t be in today and that you might need my moral support.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh God, you badgered it out of him, didn’t you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think he realised that you weren’t going to tell me. Like I wouldn't notice you vanishing.” Her tone softened. “Although clearly I didn’t notice this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now get in the shower. I’m going to have to fly you there as it is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked green at the prospect and ran for the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fifteen minutes later they stood outside the courthouse, Alex dressed in a rumpled black suit and shirt, but the clothes were, at least, clean. Her bloodshot eyes were hidden behind sunglasses as she squinted, despite it being overcast. A coffee sloshed in her hand, hastily purchased from the vendor at the bottom of the courthouse steps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All in black and a little rough around the edges, she was a stark contrast to her sister; neatly turned out in a pastel-hued dress and cardigan, her hair swept up in a perfect chignon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara adjusted her glasses and turned to Alex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Alex’s tone was sullen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, tough. Come on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy took a deep breath and tugged down her uniform jacket, before she stepped out of the elevator and onto the DEO main floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Major! Thanks for coming.” J’onn’s smile was warm and welcoming and Lucy felt herself relax slightly at the greeting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a surprise when J’onn had called her, and she felt nervous meeting him again, given the first time they met she had arrested him. He looked a little incongruous, standing in the middle of the DEO now, dressed in jeans and a hoodie, where everyone else was in fatigues.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> He shook her hand warmly and gestured towards the offices.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The office door had a sign that said “Director”, but J’onn sank into one of the visitors' chairs in front of the desk. He motioned towards the other and Lucy tucked her skirt under her as she sat, crossing her ankles. She was stiff and poised where J’onn was relaxed.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for coming.” He repeated. “As we discussed on the phone, you are the ideal candidate as interim director, as you’ve done the job before.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was surprisingly easy to arrange, actually. I think Washington are glad to have me out of their hair.” She laughed, rolling her eyes, clearly not entirely joking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To be honest I am glad of the break from it, so I’m happy to help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> J’onn smiled, gratefully, if slightly sadly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you need me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex has been the Director here since I left. I had my reasons for leaving and those haven’t changed. So, as much as the DEO needs someone while she is away, it can’t be me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> J’onn stood. Lucy was startled into standing as well, surprised he was leaving already. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long before Alex is back?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A month. But you’ll be here in a supervisory capacity after that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Alex being demoted?” Lucy asked, shocked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not exactly, she just needs…” He trailed off, searching for the words. “A little help. Some time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Lucy could ask any more questions - not that she had been able to get many in during their phone call either - J’onn took her hand in both of his again and shook it, smiling somewhat sadly again, before hastily striding out of sight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next few days had kept Lucy busy. Fortunately not with any major alien-related incidents that the DEO needed to be involved in, but in a lot of paperwork. A lot had happened since her previous tenure, and she had spent days in briefings with various department heads, and late nights engrossed in files, trying to get caught up. She still had much to cover, she knew that, but she was starting to feel that she was getting an idea of the shape of things. There was a nagging feeling that had been there since J’onn’s call as to why she was here and why she was even needed. He had been surprisingly reticent about the whole thing, giving her the minimum of details. She hoped the more she got into things, the more the sense of unease would abate. Although her disquiet wasn’t helped by the fact Kara hadn’t been to the DEO in her guise as Supergirl since Lucy had arrived.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy looked up at a knock on the open door to her office.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Detective Maggie Sawyer NCPD Science Division.” The woman stuck out her hand as she walked into Lucy’s office. “My Lieutenant said you were interested in some old case files, so I thought I’d drop in to grab the list, since I was over this side of the city. See if you have any questions.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy stood and took the proffered had, the grip firm, but warm. They both sat, Maggie crossing her ankle over her knee, as she slumped comfortably in the visitors chair in front of the desk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sawyer…” Lucy looked at the woman in front of her thoughtfully “Why do I recognise that name?” She turned in her chair and started to riffle through the files on her desk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie huffed a mirthless laugh. “You mean Alex never mentioned me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy looked up abruptly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you must be working with her, she’s the Director here.” Maggie looked out of the glass walls of the office, her eyes searching.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Maggie turned back to look at her, Lucy was frowning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. She’s on...” There was a hesitation in her reply. “Medical leave. That’s why I am here; I am interim Director.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie's eyes went wide. ”Oh my God, is she ok?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy cleared her throat. “I am not aware of the reason for Alex’s absence, just that she will be back in a month.” Her tone was formal, hiding her own lack of knowledge on the matter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, why would Alex have mentioned you? I didn’t realise we worked that closely with the NCPD.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy tried to read the look on the other woman’s face as she took a breath before answering, but couldn’t fathom half the emotions she saw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We were engaged.” The tone was far too casual to be anything but forced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy’s eyebrows rose slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Engaged? I have barely even known Alex to </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t aware you knew her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was the Director here briefly while J’onn was...indisposed.” She tried not to wince, knowing that his enforced absence was in part due to her, and her role in the investigation into him, after his publically coming out as an alien.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I ask what happened?” Lucy’s tone was gentle, but clearly curious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie looked away and the Director regretted her question, the younger woman’s attempts to control her emotions painfully clear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She wasn’t the same after </span>
  <span>what happened with Malverne. She wouldn’t say anything, wouldn’t talk to anyone, it’s like she just...shut down, you know? She pushed everyone away and eventually that included me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her expression was haunted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t be with someone if they won’t let you in.” She sighed, deeply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened with Malverne?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie threw up her hands and stood up. “No, I can’t go there. I’ve already shared way more than enough for one day. You’ve got the files. You could maybe ask Kara, but I doubt she’ll want to talk about it any more than I do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled out a business card and handed it to Lucy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Email me a list of the files you need and I’ll get them sent over. If you have any questions, give me a call, but I think I’d rather not have to come back here.” She attempted a weak smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Detective was barely out of sight before Lucy was at the filing cabinet, flicking rapidly through the hanging files, before she found the one she was after. Pulling it out, she sat back down at the desk and started to read.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An hour later Lucy sat back in her chair, the colour had drained from her face. She shook slightly as she picked up her phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“J’onn” She took a deep breath. “I think I need you to tell me why Alex is on medical leave.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex is back from rehab and ready to get back to work. Not only does she find Lucy is in charge at the DEO, but she knows why Alex has been away. Which makes for some interesting conversations. Or should that be confrontations...?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can check out the soundtrack : https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLEDB0oVj5kIgskaeWN7xVGiVchXVbX-_6</p>
<p>*Please read the tags*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alex straightened her suit jacket and ran a nervous hand through her hair. Rehab had been a total nightmare. She didn’t belong there, with those freaks and weirdos. She was director of a Government agency, who had seen some serious shit.  Who </span>
  <b>
    <em>wouldn’t</em>
  </b>
  <span> need a drink at the end of the day. She took a deep breath, watching the floor indicator above the elevator doors. Still, it was done now. She had white knuckled it, told them what they wanted to hear, got through it and now she could go back to saving the fucking world on the regular and being left in peace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hand she ran through her hair for the second time was slightly damp now, and shook a little, as she took another deep breath and the doors opened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The DEO command centre was bustling, movement everywhere, as there was clearly some sort of incident in progress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the centre of it, stood Lucy Lane, hands on hips, in black fatigue pants and a polo shirt. Issuing orders and exuding an air of calm and control, as if she was the very eye of the hurricane herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden release of tension swept the room as Vasquez called out. “All clear - Supergirl’s got the guy. NCPD are taking charge, turns out it was just a guy with some dodgy tech. No alien involvement.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy nodded and folded her arms, her posture relaxing somewhat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex stuffed her hands in her pants pockets, watching the smaller, but no less imposing woman appraisingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex’s movement caught Lucy’s eye and she walked over to where Alex was still hovering, with some uncertainty, on the edge of the command floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great timing, we are just finishing up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy gestured towards the offices and Alex preceded her, hesitating slightly when they entered the Director's office and Lucy automatically sat behind the desk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex slowly lowered herself into one of the visitors chairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, thanks for holding the fort. Now I’m back you can bring me up to speed. I’m sure you are keen to get back to Washington.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy linked her fingers together and placed them carefully on the desk, learning forward over them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My secondment wasn’t just for while you were away.” She spoke carefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am here to provide.” She hesitated, searching for the right word. “Support. For the time being.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Support? And why would I need that? I was doing just fine. You are only here because I was on medical leave and J’onn didn’t want to come back, even temporarily.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, Alex?” Lucy’s tone was concerned, rather than accusatory but it still made Alex bristle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. I’ll be in the range then. I need the practice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy didn’t see Alex for the rest of the day after that. The younger woman was clearly avoiding her. It was almost six when she saw Alex crossing the command floor and heading for the exit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex, wait.“ Lucy grabbed her arm as she caught up to her, just in front of the lift.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have some admin we need to sort out.” She looked around as she spoke, making sure they couldn’t be overheard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex stalked back towards the Director's office and was already sitting in the visitors chair when Lucy arrived and closed the door behind her. She sat in the chair behind the desk and opened a drawer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She put something down on the edge of the desk in front of Alex with a gentle thump.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked at the plastic tub with its screwtop lid and then up at Lucy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are required to take a mandatory drugs test every day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex stood so quickly the chair jumped behind her, squeaking against the floor. She slammed the door on her way out, the sound echoing behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The knocking on the door wasn’t getting any quieter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex lowered her head and ran her hands through her hair, staring at the glass in front of her, the amber liquid glinting in the last of the fading light of the day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go away Kara.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want to know how your first day back went. I’ve barely seen you since you got home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then take the hint. I don't want to talk.” Alex winced, she knew she was being unkind, but she couldn’t face her sister and her unfailing optimism right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The silence that followed was almost as loud as the knocking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex drained the glass and refilled it from the bottle on the table next to it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What seemed like minutes later, but was probably longer, from the gathering gloom in the apartment, the knocking started again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go </span>
  <b>
    <em>away</em>
  </b>
  <span> Kara.” Alex practically growled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Lucy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex groaned to herself but didn’t answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you let me in?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Lucy, I can’t.” Alex made her name sound like a taunt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was silence and Alex exhaled slowly, picking up her drink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A soft click preceded the door slowly opening. Alex slammed her glass down and was on her feet instantly, gun raised and pointing at the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck, Lucy, you picked the fucking lock?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You clearly weren’t going to let me in and I need to talk to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can talk to me at work tomorrow.” Alex enunciated each word carefully, her tone brittle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sank back onto the sofa, placing her gun on the table, as she picked up her glass and drank.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually…” Lucy closed the door behind her. “You can’t be at work if you won’t take the drugs test.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” Alex exploded, immediately back on her feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t carry a firearm and work for the DEO if you can’t prove you are clean. You of all people should know we are all subject to random drug tests.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex, please.” Lucy held out her hands placatingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I asked you to leave.” Alex was breathing heavily now, her jaw working.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy didn’t move, standing in front of Alex, her hands linked in front of her as she stared at the younger woman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said get </span>
  <b>
    <em>out</em>
  </b>
  <span>.” Alex screamed the last word, spittle flying from her lips as the glass she was holding flew past Lucy’s head and shattered on the wall behind her, liquid running down the wall. Glass fell to the floor, the tinkling sounds loud in the silence following her outburst. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy didn’t flinch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex stared back at her, eyes wild, panting heavily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy turned and walked toward the kitchen pulling out her phone as she went. Alex listened to her place an order for Chinese food and a bottle of soda for delivery to Alex’s own address while the older woman opened cupboards until she found a dustpan and brush. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex was frozen to the spot, watching Lucy clean up the glass and dump it in the bin, wrapped in kitchen paper, before using more of the towels to wipe the wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Alex asked when she finally found her voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Staying.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I met your ex-fiancé while you were away.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex winced, the wound still raw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I saw your sister at the DEO today. She’s hardly been there while you’ve been in rehab.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex stared at her feet, embarrassed about the reason for Lucy’s need to even be in the city again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m guessing it didn’t stick.” Her tone made it clear it wasn’t a question as she bent and screwed the top back on the bottle of scotch on the coffee table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked up at her then, her gaze utterly defiant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have a problem.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stared at each other for long moments, until there was a knock at the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy stared for a moment longer before moving to answer the door. She dug in her jacket pocket and paid the delivery driver. Closing the door, she carried the food and a large bottle of soda over to the kitchen, dropping it all on the counter, before opening cupboards and drawers in her search for plates, serving spoons and glasses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her successful search led to her dumping the assorted items on the dining table, filling glasses, unpacking food containers and laying them out across the table. She shrugged off her jacket and hung it on the back of the chair she had pulled out before sitting down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex wandered slowly over, pulling out a chair and sitting down at the place that had been set for her. It felt decidedly odd to be having someone else setting out food for her in her own home. Particularly when she had just attempted to throw them out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing, Lucy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you; staying.” She tipped her chopsticks out of their wrapper and started helping herself to the food. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Alex took a sip of soda and pulled a sour face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you that, too. I met Maggie. And I have seen Kara. Your sister looked like a puppy that's been kicked, by the way. You have pushed everyone away.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy paused and fixed Alex with a piercing stare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You need someone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex snorted and got up. She returned to the table with her bottle of scotch and dumped a generous measure into her soda before taking a long draft.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I seriously don’t.” It was said without any real weight and she picked up her chopsticks and started unwrapping them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They ate in silence for a few minutes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can't come back if you won’t do the drug tests.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence again for long moments.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like I was seriously using.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>More silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was only once or twice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve seen your blood test results.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, then, I didn’t use in rehab, obviously.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took a long swig of her drink and Lucy raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy smirked and chewed slowly. Point Lane.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they had finished eating, Lucy started clearing dishes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you got Netflix or anything good on DVD?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Alex stared at her</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The drugs have addled your brain. I told you; staying.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex rolled her eyes but dug the remote out of the sofa cushions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy had finally left late that night when Alex was starting to fall asleep in front of the TV. Alex closed the door behind her and shuffled off to bed. Actually stopping to change into pyjamas before she fell into a deep sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Someone was knocking at the door again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex rolled over and groaned. She groped on the bedside table for her phone and cracked an eye at the time. Morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She dragged herself out of the tangle of sheets and stumbled to the door, still in her pyjamas, hair askew. She yawned as she opened the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”  She turned and walked back towards her bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning.” Lucy closed the door behind her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you here? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Again</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Alex whined.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve bought coffee.” She hefted the carrier she was holding to emphasise her point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex span round and headed back towards her, grabbing one of the cups before heading for the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you might need a ride.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex turned and glared at the older woman, but instinct made her catch one handed the item Lucy threw at her. Opening her fist she realised it was the sample pot and groaned again before loudly slamming the door behind her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy was sitting at the counter, legs crossed, top one swinging, as she drank her coffee and scrolled on her phone when Alex re-emerged. Hair still damp from the shower, but dressed in a black pantsuit and dark top. She thunked the pot down on the counter. It was full.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy grinned at her before looking at the pot and then at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex rolled her eyes and picked it up again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy sounded far too cheerful for this early in the morning Alex thought privately as the woman herself she slid off her stool.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Alex’s tone was exasperated as she grabbed her gun off the coffee table and stuffed in the back of her trousers, before holding the door open for Lucy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The </span>
  <span>Director's office had been rearranged overnight to accommodate an additional desk when Alex walked in that morning. It should have made the space feel crowded, but the layout actually made it look like it had been designed for two occupants. Alex could feel her temper spark and flare at the reasonableness of it. She didn’t want allowances to be made for her, she just wanted to get back to normal and get on with her life and doing her job.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed, shrugged her suit jacket off and draped it over the back of the chair before sinking heavily into it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A mug of coffee appeared in front of her, snapping her spiralling thread of thoughts and bringing her back to the frustrating present. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy dropped the stack of files on Alex’s desk, next to the mug, with a gentle thump.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s this?” Alex looked at the pile of files and up at Lucy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The look on the other woman’s face was faintly amused and Alex could feel her hackles start to rise in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Paperwork.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So why did you ask?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex ground her teeth and tried to rein in her rapidly rising temper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you giving it to me?” Alex hissed out between gritted teeth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because your drug test was positive, so you get to ride a desk. And you’ve got a month’s worth of cases to get caught up on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus Lucy, half the people in this building would test positive for alcohol.” Alex snapped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But they haven't just been in court mandated rehab for it.” Lucy’s response was calmly rational. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked chastened and seethed internally, knowing she had no comeback. She continued to glower at Lucy for several long moments, before pulling the files towards her, opening the first one and starting to scan the contents. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Light was beginning to fade from the day and the DEO transitioned from the bustle of the main day shift to it’s reduced night time staff. The scritching of a pencil and the sigh of electrical equipment was the only sound in the office.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy linked her fingers together and stretched her arms above her head, rolling her chair back from the desk. The sound of the pencil didn’t stop as the movement hadn’t registered with Alex, who remained hunched over her desk, having barely moved all day, except to refill her coffee mug. The number of files had increased and were now stacked haphazardly across the surface of the desk and had started to pile up like a cardboard moat on the floor around it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to grab something to eat?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thought I might head to the gym. Wanna come?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Alex!</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? What?” She looked up, finally and blinked, focus gradually returning to the present.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s gone six. Do you want to get some food? Maybe hit the gym?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex stared at her notes, frowning. She picked the pad up, turning it around to face Lucy and and dropped it on a stack of files on the edge of the desk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What does that look like to you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy pushed up out of her chair and crossed the office. Picking up the notebook she flicked through Alex’s notes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a list of chemicals. And….some random parts. Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, but...something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure it can wait for tonight. So, you coming?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Food. Come on. Call it a day and start fresh tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You go ahead, I’m gonna stick with this for a bit.” Alex had already taken the notebook back and had opened the next file from the stack next to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy shrugged and rolled her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s your first proper day back Alex, you don’t have to go solve all our cases today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When no answer was forthcoming, she gave up and headed out of the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Absently, Alex pulled open the bottom desk drawer and swore when she realised the bottle of scotch she had kept there was gone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think?</p>
<p>You can also talk to me on Tumblr @ jellybabykid</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucy really wasn't kidding about being there for Alex.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lucy was surprised to see Alex already sitting at her desk when she arrived the next morning. The chaos of the haphazard files covering most of her half of the office were gone, but she was still bent over a small stack on her desk, scribbling furiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked up, slightly surprised, having not registered Lucy’s arrival. Standing, she stretched her arms over her head and arched her back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning. Coffee?” She scooped up a mug off her desk and waved it in Lucy’s direction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m good, thanks.” Lucy hoisted her own thermal travel mug in Alex’s direction.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you actually leave last night?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Course.” Alex snorted derisively, but she was out of the door before Lucy could pursue it any further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was several minutes before she returned, steaming mug in hand, and slid something, unobtrusively onto the corner of Lucy’s desk before resuming her own seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy tried very hard not to show any kind of reaction at the willingly provided sample, after previous, decidedly heated, discussions on the subject.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex spent the day once again engrossed in paperwork, barely seeming to notice as Lucy drifted in and out from the main command floor, dealing with minor issues and instructing Vasquez on training the newer recruits. The latter out of earshot of Alex, since it was well known to be a part of her job that she usually relished.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Considering how much the woman made clear her disdain for the administrative part of the job, it was proving surprisingly difficult to prise Alex away from her desk at the end of the day. She was there again before Lucy every morning for the rest of the week .   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy was pleased to have the very thing for the job that Friday morning, as she placed Alex’s gun gently onto the file she was currently reading.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman looked up, puzzled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s your side arm. I am officially returning it to you, after confiscating it on Monday, as you have tested clean for the fourth day in a row.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy was starting to suspect this was because Alex hadn’t left the DEO all week, but that was not a right now problem. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“From Monday you’re back on active duty.” She smiled, and was slightly disappointed by Alex's somewhat underwhelming response</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally.” She grumbled, as she stowed her weapon in her desk drawer, slamming it shut, returning her focus to her file.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara said it’s game night at hers tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh huh.” Alex sounded distracted and didn’t look up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmph.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound was entirely noncommittal and Lucy sighed, feeling slightly defeated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex had actually left the office by the time Lucy returned from her final meeting of the day and she strongly suspected that the unusual display of enthusiasm for the weekend was more to do with avoiding any more discussion of game night than any other burning plans. Or at least she hoped it was, with a slight gnawing concern.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy sighed and knocked on Alex’s apartment door. She wasn’t surprised to be greeted with silence. The dull drone of the TV gave away that the place wasn’t as deserted as Alex was trying to make out.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tried again and then gave up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you just going to keep breaking in here?” Alex didn’t even look up from where she was slumped on the sofa, socked feet resting on the coffee table, remote in hand as Lucy closed the door behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am if you won’t answer or let me in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Most people would take the hint.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not most people.” They both chorused in unison, Alex’s tone mocking, and Lucy could practically hear her rolling her eyes and grinned back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, be nice to your sister. She’s missed you and you know she likes having you at game night. And you know you enjoy it really. Other human beings, things other than hunting down alien threats. Remember what that’s like? You know, the reason we do all this, so people can actually have </span>
  <em>
    <span>lives</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy flopped down on the sofa and swatted at Alex’s thigh, who just groaned in response, her head tipped back against the sofa cushions, eyes closed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You promised, didn’t you?” She grumbled, without moving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I might possibly have suggested that I could convince you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex rolled her head toward Lucy and cracked an eye open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sure that went down well. She thinks she can persuade me to do anything so the fact you might be able to succeed where she failed is not exactly gonna make for a great start to the evening. She’s almost as competitive as Lois.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy grimaced at the mention of her sister’s name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex sat up slowly, twisting to fully look at Lucy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you been going the whole time I was...away?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what Kara’s like. The minute she knew I was back in town she invited me. Insisted I shouldn’t be on my own.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That must have been fun, with James there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy shrugged one shoulder noncommittally.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex frowned. "Where did you and Kara say I was? And why you were here?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I fudged; some kinda classified CPD, some new field training stuff. Covered both.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy stood, grabbing Alex’s hands and pulling her to her feet with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should tell them the truth though. They are supposed to be your friends and family, you know, your support network.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Alex’s turn to shrug. “I don’t want to talk about it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if to demonstrate the point she bent to tug her boots back on and shrugged into her jacket to avoid pursuing the subject any further. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we?” Snatching up her keys she held the door open, ushering Lucy out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara actually squealed when Lucy walked through her door trailing a still reluctant Alex, crushing them both in hugs of delight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You came.” She grinned, letting Alex go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex grimaced at the pitch of her sister’s voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only dogs can hear you now. Dogs in </span>
  <em>
    <span>orbit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy watched Alex as Kara bustled back into her apartment and the group of people variously sprawled on the sofas and the floor. The elder Danvers sister was visibly anxious, fidgeting slightly, and hesitant about following her younger sibling. It probably wasn’t obvious to anyone else but Lucy's training made her very aware of body language, so matter how subtle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly it dawned on her that Alex probably wasn’t used to having to deal with social interactions sober anymore and, given her fairly hermit-like behaviour and Kara’s comments, she hadn’t been much of a regular at game night for a while.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Striding forward in front of Alex, she stripped off her jacket and flung it over the nearest chair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what are we playing, people?” She asked loudly as she walked up to the group.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From where he sat on the floor, Winn gestured wildly in response, delightedly matching Lucy’s enthusiasm by rapidly explaining the rules of whatever game he had brought with him this week and tripping over his own words in the process.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her attention grabbing entrance and Winn’s eagerness allowed Alex to slide, unobtrusively, onto the sofa next to her sister.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James sprawled on the sofa behind Winn, laughing at his enthusiasm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy avoided meeting his eyes as she sank to the floor in front of the Danvers sisters’ sofa, noticing as she did that Kara kept patting Alex’s knee or arm as if to reassure herself that her sister was still there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Winn finally finished his rambling explanation, or at least paused to take a breath, Kara leapt in with equal excitement to tell them all that she had a mocktail theme for the evening. Since she couldn’t get drunk on the alcohol produced on Earth, it would be more fun for her to get to indulge her sweet tooth for a change. Her ability to drag people along with her had them all enthusing about the more and more outlandish names and, Lucy and Alex agreed, frankly revolting colours.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a very sweet idea, in more ways than one, as Alex never once had to explain why she wasn’t drinking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Between that and the overly complicated game the evening passed relatively uneventfully. Kara and Lucy exchanged glances when Alex had looked at her watch for the third time in ten minutes and broke up the evening before Alex was forced to make the excuses she was clearly looking to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara squeezed Alex so hard she felt several joints pop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you made it. Can we do sister night…?” She left the question hanging as she let her sister go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex nodded and rubbed the back of her neck evasively. She had just made it to the street and started walking when Lucy jogged up to her and linked her arm through Alex’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna lift?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I just want to walk home in peace.” Even she could hear the whine in her tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex stopped and turned to face her, hands stuffed in her jacket pockets as she frowned at the older woman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am fine. I am a grown ass woman. I can walk home without stopping in every bar on the way. I do not need a babysitter.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She softened her tone. “I’m fine. Really.” She hesitated. “Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy beamed. “See? Told you’d enjoy it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shoved Alex gently in the shoulder, who rolled her eyes in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever. Good </span>
  <em>
    <span>night</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lucy.” Her tone was stern, but she grinned a little before turning to walk away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> ------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I’ve had this great idea”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex struggled up onto one elbow, pushed her hair out of her eyes and squinted at the figure at the end of her bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What would you have done if I slept naked?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enjoyed the view.“ Lucy deadpanned. “I thought we could go to the batting cages and we could hit stuff. Great for stress.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She beamed and stuck her arm out. “I’ve bought coffee.” She jiggled the oversize take out cup in her hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You broke in again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you never answer the door.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex pulled a face at her. “You get that’s what doors are for, right? And locks?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy continued to smile at her, bouncing on her toes slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How much coffee have you had?” She untangled herself from the sheets and took the offered drink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I had someone here with me? Had you considered that?” She shook her head as she headed for the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t have time, you were at your sister’s last night.” Lucy called toward the closing door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have ways, Lane.” Alex grumbled through the door, but anything else was drowned out by the sound of the shower.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex reappeared wrapped in a towel and hair damp minutes later and tugged on jeans, a hoodie and trainers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't need things to hit. I am officially back on active duty so I get to hit trainee recruits, criminals and errant aliens again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s not technically the job description.” Lucy commented, pulling herself off a barstool and pocketing her phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex shrugged. “I’m sure it was in mine. Somewhere.” She gave Lucy a wicked grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex would never admit it to Lucy, but she actually enjoyed the batting cages. It had felt good to be doing something physical and it was fun - especially given their training gave them both pretty good reflexes and corresponding hit rate, which made it surprisingly satisfying. That it left her muscles pleasantly aching from the workout was an added bonus. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course it also worked up an appetite and the only possible option after a morning of baseball was hot dogs. Eaten on a picnic bench in the sun outside the park.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex was quite sure it wasn’t her idea that led to them crashing out on her sofa, watching a marathon of cooking and renovation shows all afternoon and late into the evening, pausing only to order take out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you have a home to go to?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, no, I am billeted in a hotel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that explains so much.” Alex rolled her eyes and nudged Lucy’s shin with her socked foot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, the couch pulls out if you wanna crash here tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t get used to it.” Her tone was stern, but Alex grinned slightly as she spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sunday morning Alex was woken by the heavenly scent of fresh coffee brewing. Sitting up, for a brief disoriented moment she thought it was Maggie, in her kitchen, making her coffee again. And then reality snapped her into full consciousness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought brunch.” Lucy said as she held out a steaming mug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex flopped backwards and pulled a pillow over her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you ever stop?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.” Lucy popped the p in the word as she put the coffee down on the bedside table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex sat up slowly and retrieved the coffee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There are clean towels in the closet and spare toothbrushes under the sink.” Alex’s tone was studiously neutral as she sipped her drink.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great. Got a clean shirt? Kara’s meeting us there.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can talk to me on tumblr @ jellybabykid</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not only does Alex have to deal with a pushy co-director, but a relentlessly optimistic sister. Being back on active duty coincides with more anti-alien activity than one agency can deal with. It all makes for a pretty tough day and old habits die hard.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the comments so far :)</p>
<p>Things start to get a little tougher for Alex, but that's not a problem, right?!</p>
<p>You can talk to me on Tumblr @ JellyBabyKid</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Ok. I can do this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Alex thought to herself Monday morning, surrounded by a dozen recruits, all in black DEO PT kit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stared at her expectantly from around the edges of the room as she stood in the centre of the cushioned mat covered floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dropping into a guard stance, she beckoned the first one forward. His punch was so fast she barely managed to block it. The straight leg kick to her head that followed had required seriously sharp reflexes. Grabbing his foot and dumping him on the floor, she felt grateful that Lucy had kept her distracted all weekend. A hangover would definitely have dulled her edge and seen her knocked on her ass instead of him. Not exactly the inspiring leadership she really wanted to project.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Putting them all through their paces had kept her busy all morning and she was almost glad to be back in the office for an afternoon of admin. Despite the quantity she consumed, coffee had very little pain killing effect and by the end of the day she felt her skin itching for a drink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thought had barely formed when there was a blur of movement and a whoosh of air. Alex only just managed to slam her hands down on the paperwork, where it was scattered across the desk, before it was displaced round the office.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara skidded to a halt in front of her desk, grinning broadly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sister night?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you and Lucy tag teaming me now?” Alex sighed with frustration.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Kara looked confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She hasn’t left my place all weekend. I’m starting to feel like I’m under surveillance.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...No...I... just haven’t seen you much. Since you got back.” Kara fidgeted with her sleeve, sounding vaguely hurt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex took a deep breath, about to point out they had had brunch just the day before. The look on her sister’s face killed the words before they could escape her lips. Instead she smiled weakly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Kara. Yes. That would be good. I’ll bring a pizza over in a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara beamed. “Great.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her exit from the office was at a more human pace and as she disappeared round the corner Alex rested her forehead on the edge of the desk and groaned faintly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There really is no peace for the wicked.” She mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Lucy asked as she wandered into the office in full military uniform.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Alex sat up. ”Where have you been all day?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Schmoozing.” Lucy rolled her eyes and sank heavily into her chair, tossing her hat onto the desk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The city leaders want to know what we are doing about the recent uptick in anti alien activity.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t we supposed to be a covert operation?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Between black clad tactical teams running all over the city in Supergirl’s wake, and the variety of alien related incidents over the last couple of years, we’ve become something of an open secret. And NCPD can’t handle it all.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A shadow passed across Alex’s face at the mention of the local police and the reminder of her ex fiancé. Lucy didn’t miss it, despite the speed at which the younger woman fixed her face into a neutral mask.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How’d it go with the recruits?” Lucy deliberately changed the subject.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are they getting faster, or are we getting old?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy snorted. “Speak for yourself. I’m most definitely still in my prime. In fact, after today I could use a sparring partner, if you are up for it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex sighed. “You two need to organise your rota better; Kara beat you to it. I’m due over there later for sister night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy grinned. “Good for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So much optimism. It’s exhausting.” Alex smiled though as she stood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See you tomorrow, Major.” Alex knocked her hat off the desk and into her lap as she left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sister night with Kara had been awkward at first. Alex had spent so long trying to push everyone away that she had nearly forgotten what it was like to just hang out with her sister over pizza and watch TV.  She was almost surprised not to find Lucy sitting on her sofa waiting for her when she got home though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning saw Alex get the chance to use her newly reinstated status as a field agent. Lucy was already in charge on the command floor when she arrived, giving orders and directing the various agents as they bustled about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy glanced at Alex as she arrived and turned, nodding in greeting at Kara, who walked down the balcony steps moments behind Alex’s arrival and stood between them, arms folded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Major gestured at the oversize monitors filling the wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have a bunch of incidents in progress. They seem to be a series of synchronised attacks on known alien hangouts. NCPD have asked us to help out as they can only handle so many incidents at once.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Supergirl. Can you take the southside, I’ll lead a team east, Alex can you take a team to the closest one and NCPD and SWAT can hopefully mop up the rest?” She pointed to the various red dots marked on the map on the large screen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara nodded and retraced her steps back towards the balcony, leaping into the air without breaking stride.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex nodded and left for the locker room to gear up and assemble her team. After brief words for Winn and the other members of the support team Lucy followed on her heels.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You good to go?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex nodded, a grim smile of determination on her face that she hoped Lucy hadn't noticed didn't reach her eyes. A thin sheen of sweat covered her palms, which she wiped on her trousers. Taking a deep breath she opened her locker and started pulling on her tactical gear. As she felt her heart speed up, she tried to focus on mentally breaking down the tasks for the op and checking her kit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Squashing down the anxiety that was trying to coil itself around her insides she barked out orders to her team and stomped off towards the transport bay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex hung on to the door and gritted her teeth as the black SUV screeched round another corner. Her mind raced along with her heartbeat as she tried to remember how long it had taken after the incident with Malverne before this anxiety had started. It was a constant low level thrum of fear now every time she went on an op. Determination had got her through up to a point, and she hoped to hell it was going to be enough to get her through this one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The SUV swerved to a stop and the four of them swarmed out and formed a line in front of the vehicle. As they moved forward they could see a small crowd gathered around what looked like a storefront. Fanning out, the crowd parted at their approach revealing a standoff. The window of the shop had been daubed with some sort of graffiti and a handful of thugs were waving placards, bearing anti alien slogans, and chanting similar sentiments. A small group of terrified blue and white aliens stood in front of the shop’s doorway trying to hold back the protestors from storming the building.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was whoosh and a boom as something smashed against the base of the window and it was rapidly engulfed in flames.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex pointed at the nearest agent and yelled at him to call the fire department, gesturing to the other two to follow her, she sprinted towards the group before they could disperse. Grabbing one protestor she shoved another to the ground and yanked out a hand full of zip ties.             </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Securing both of the protestors she had seized she looked up to see her agents grabbing the rest. A cacophony of sirens were gradually getting louder. It was then she spotted a lone runner making a break for it. Shoving one of her captives at another agent she took off after him. He was fast, dodging round confused and bewildered pedestrians as he ran. Alex yelled as she sprinted after him and the pavement cleared in front of her. The guy approached the end of the third block and realised the road in front of him was thick with traffic, he stopped dead and turned to face Alex, who was going too fast to stop suddenly, almost barrelling into him. Except he had time to do more than just react and, stepping out of her path, grabbed her body armour as she passed, using her own momentum to swing her round and straight into his fist. As the punch landed, he let go of her and she staggered backwards. He used her momentary disorientation to leap onto the bonnet of a briefly stopped car, run over it’s roof and leap into a gap in the traffic and onto the other side of the street. By the time Alex had righted herself and turned to follow he had disappeared into the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex scanned the mass of moving people for several minutes before realising it was futile. She swore and turned to head back to re-join her team. By the time she had jogged back to the scene of the incident, the fire department had arrived and were dealing with the petrol bomb and its effects. Several NCPD cruisers were parked along the street and the perpetrators were being herded into a police van. Various officers were taking statements from both the store owners and the crowd. Alex looked around and realised that there was nothing else the DEO could do. After speaking to the officer in charge to make sure they got copies of all the relevant reports, she gathered her team into their SUV and headed back to DEO HQ.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex slammed the bathroom door open, banging every stall door open to make sure she was alone. Looking in the mirror, blood was still streaming down the side of her face from a deep cut on her brow and the area around the eye was starting to swell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her stomach roiled abruptly and she turned hastily, diving into one of the stalls, before throwing up. She pulled the flush and slid to the floor, head in her hands as she desperately tried to get her breath and stem the tears threatening to overwhelm her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a while to get herself under control enough to be able to face the rest of the DEO, even to head for the medical bay and get her eye stitched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Kara strode in her mask of professional calm was firmly in place, and she was brushing off the doctor’s further questions about her condition, now the cut was closed and the blood cleaned up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” Kara frowned at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex waved her off. “Lucky punch.” She held an ice pack to her eye. “How did you get on?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara frowned and folded her arms. Alex fell into step with her as they headed back towards the command centre.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t much of anything really, a bunch of protesters using some really pretty mean words, and starting a fire. A few terrified aliens. The crowd of onlookers was bigger than the two groups combined. I made it to two separate incidents.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara stopped speaking as they arrived at the centre of the command floor and were met by Lucy, still in her tactical gear and holding a tablet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we had the same.” Lucy swiped up on the device in her hand and the map she was looking at flashed up on the bank of monitors on the wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s four between us. What happened to you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stared at Alex, who pulled the ice pack away from her eye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Runner. Got away.” Alex replied before returning the compress to her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex nearly dropped it altogether when a fourth voice joined in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We managed to get another 3 and SWAT got two.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie joined them at the monitors, swamped by her outsized NCPD windbreaker. Leaning over the tablet in Lucy’s hands, she alternated between referring to the open notebook she was flipping through and adding the locations of the incidents.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So that’s nine in total. All pretty minor.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And all were called in via anonymous tips.” Lucy added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex stared at the floor and Kara at the monitors, both desperately avoiding looking in Maggie’s direction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, what happened to you Danvers?” Maggie flipped her notebook closed and slid it back into a pocket in her jacket, turning to stare at her ex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One of ours got away.” Alex stared back as defiantly as possible past the ice pack slowly defrosting against her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy’s gaze flicked between the two of them before Kara spoke to try and break the tension building between them all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what was it all for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie finally broke eye contact with Alex and turned back to stare at the annotated map on the wall of TV screens.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“None of them really needed huge responses, but it needed all of our combined resources, and the fire department to deal with them all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a test.” They all turned to look at Alex, who gestured at the screen with her ice pack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They set up a bunch of incidents to see how many we could cover.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy frowned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But who is ‘They’?” Maggie asked. “You think someone was coordinating these protests?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And why do they want to test our resources?” Lucy joined in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex shrugged. “Good question. I guess we look into it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll keep NCPD updated, of course.” Lucy nodded at Maggie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s my cue. It’s been fun.” Maggie was already walking away as she spoke and her expression contrasted with her words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex was already heading in the other direction, towards the Directors’ office. There was a loud clang as the ice pack hit the bin on the other side of the room hard enough to make it wobble on its base and almost topple over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You ok?” Lucy asked as she followed her into the office.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” Alex snapped. She sighed and smiled apologetically at Lucy. “It’s been a day.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flopping down in her chair, she pulled her laptop towards her, opening the lid and flicking it on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex shook her head and started logging in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want to get the after action report done and call it quits for today. We can start fresh tomorrow figuring out what this current wave of crazy is about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara’s head appeared around the doorframe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m heading back to CatCo, I want to get today’s stuff written up. Do you want to get together later?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex glanced up at her. “I think I just need an early night.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re sure?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, thanks Kara. Catch up tomorrow?” She looked up and smiled at her sister.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok.” There was a whoosh and both Alex and Lucy instinctively reached for any loose paperwork on their desks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A couple of hours later, as dusk was rapidly falling, Alex headed out of the DEO and onto the street. Hands stuffed in her leather jacket pockets, she walked hastily, having waited until Lucy had left the office before ducking out. It had been in the hope of avoiding any more questions or offers of company for the evening. Knowing Lucy by now, it would probably mean the Major would break into her apartment later to check on her, so Alex opted not to go home. Instead aiming for a bar well off the main thoroughfares. Her phone remained switched off in her pocket. In order to find her, Lucy would have to explain to Winn why it was necessary to track an off duty agent using her implanted chip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t being secretive, or at least that’s what she told herself. She just needed some headspace to decompress after a day that had knocked her equilibrium. Fortunately the bar she was heading for wouldn’t look twice at the stitches adorning her eyebrow and her rapidly swelling eye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a place she had frequented on numerous previous occasions and allowed her to be left in peace to try and collect the fractured pieces of herself. It had been overwhelming seeing Maggie again after so long and a double hit, coming on top of the op earlier in the day. Not so much the indignity of losing a suspect, and getting sucker punched, but the shattering fear response afterwards. Alex could almost feel herself still shaking. The weight of the crushing anxiety that she had started to feel after the whole Malverne incident. It just seemed to have snowballed, leading to the embarrassment of being sent to rehab. Alex was still adamant that she wasn’t like those people. She didn’t need help, she just needed something to take the edge off, to help her cope. My God, who wouldn't, after everything she had been through, she mused to herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Closing time came and went before she found herself weaving her way home. Relieved to find her apartment still Lucy free, she yanked off her boots and tugged her jacket off, dropping both to the floor. Stumbling towards her bed and collapsing onto it, still fully dressed, she was asleep almost immediately.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The anti-alien activity takes a different turn and Alex experiences deja vu in the worst of ways.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was easy to pass off her headache the next day as being due to her blossoming black eye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dodging Lucy and her damned sample pot was a combination of luck and the focus on the case, after the previous day.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what do we know?” Alex asked, as she stood in the command centre, sipping her coffee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing. We know </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Lucy sounded frustrated as she slammed a file down on the central table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maggie sent over the NCPD overnight incident logs and the analysts have been scanning the chatter all night. It’s like yesterday didn’t happen. Like some kind of terrorist flashmob.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex leaned an elbow on the table and squinted at the incidents map on the large monitors.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about the protestors?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing. They heard about it on some white supremacist message board - they’re branching out into hating aliens now. But all the accounts are dummies or just fold under any kind of scrutiny. It’s kinda weird. And giving the analysts headaches.” Lucy sighed deeply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about you? Feel better for an early night?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” Alex hid her face behind her coffee mug and hastily changed the subject. </span>
  <span>“So what now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, we watch and wait.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Two of my least favourite things.” Alex grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy pulled a sour face in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was eerily quiet for the next few days. Crime was down and anti alien activity dropped to an all time low.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex kept herself occupied in the DEO gym, occasionally joined by Lucy. They mostly worked out in silence, each plugged into their own headphones, but an unspoken competition sprang up between them. Reps incrementally stepped up, weight machines got notched up to the next level, running programmes gradually increased. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the end of the week Alex called Lucy out on it. “Come on Major, show your hand. You think you can outdo me. Prove it.” She tossed a set of gloves at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy grinned as she caught them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just go easy on the eye.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Lucy huffed a laugh. “Don’t want to make any more of a mess of that pretty face.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex pulled a face at her, but the comment knocked her off guard. When Lucy dropped into a low crouch and tried to sweep her legs out from under her, she figured it was probably a deliberate distraction technique. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex jumped out of the way and swung forward with a quick jab, a feint and followed up with a left cross. Lucy dodged the first but fell for the bluff, getting caught with the cross. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grunting as it landed, she bounced up on her toes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sneaky. Ok, if that's how you’re gonna play.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex had to work hard to keep up after that, shrugging her shoulders to keep them loose and bouncing on the balls of her feet. As she ducked and defended she started to remember Lucy’s favoured techniques, from when she had first worked with them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Smirking inwardly she bided her time, waiting for the right moment. Jumping out of the way of another sweep, she knew the next move would be a kick. When it was, she grabbed Lucy's foot before it was even fully extended and dumped her on the mat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching down she held out her hand to help the older woman up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Best of three?” Lucy frowned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” Alex grinned, laughing and dropped into a guard stance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy had clearly got wise to Alex’s strategy and switched up her technique. Catching the other woman by surprise with a feigned kick which she rapidly turned into a devastating two punch combo with a knee to the solar plexus, Alex found herself on the mat, winded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vasquez stuck her head round the door, interrupting the match.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma’ams, Detective Sawyer is here to see you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex groaned and flipped herself upright. Grabbing a towel from a bench along the wall she wiped her face and grabbed a bottle of water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks. We’ll be right out.” Lucy answered as she grabbed her own towel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess that’s a draw.” She threw her towel at Alex’s face. “Come on, you can’t hide from your ex in here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Raincheck on a rematch?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I am holding you to that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie pulled a face at the two of them in their sweaty gym kit. “While you two slackers have been playing, some of us have been doing some actual police work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you find?” Lucy ignored the jibe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie handed Vasquez a USB drive and gestured towards the wall monitors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, really. It wouldn't have registered if it wasn’t for those stunts earlier in the week. Those made us look at everything. But there seems to have been an uptick in disappearances. Nothing massive, just one or two here and there over the last few weeks.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vasquez hit a few keys and a dozen files spread out across the screens.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus, this is CADMUS all over again.” Alex walked towards the screens, scanning the information.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not so much, more Roulette and her crazy plans, as they aren’t all aliens.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what's the connection?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right now, I have no idea. But I thought you guys could take a look and maybe we can figure it out between us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, we appreciate it.” Lucy smiled at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” Maggie nodded and started walking toward the exit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex neither spoke to her nor turned away from the screens and Maggie pointedly didn’t look at her on her way out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Vasquez, can you send these files to my tablet?” Alex nodded towards the screen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex and Lucy headed back to the locker rooms to shower and change out of their training kit. Lucy returned to the command floor a short time later, to supervise an intelligence trawl of their own. Now they had an idea of what to start looking for, no matter how vague. Alex returned to the office. Using the files Vasquez had transferred to her tablet, she annotated the wall map of the city with push pins, to provide an overview, before sitting down with her notebook and pencil to read in detail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which was where Lucy found her later that day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got it.” Alex dragged her gaze from the tablet in her hands and looked at Lucy, as she walked into the office.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The connection.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy turned to face her, arms folded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The humans being kidnapped have alien connections - spouses, roommates, workers at alien resources centres.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sympathisers?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what are they doing with them?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Maggie didn’t say any bodies are turning up, so I guess they must be either shipping them off world somehow, or holding them somewhere.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But where? And why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get the guys to check morgues further afield and try and see if there’s any pattern to the locations they have been taken from.” Alex gestured to the map on the wall behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations Danvers, we have a lead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, we have a connection. That’s a long way from a lead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next few days were spent trawling through various reports, and reviewing the locations of those taken, scanning for any idea as to where the missing people were being held.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was an email from Maggie to Lucy that finally brought a lead, several mornings later. Adding two more locations to the map in the office Lucy stared at it, before striding out onto the main floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Winn, add these to the map.” She thrust her tablet at him. “And bring it up on the main screen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex had followed her out of the office, frowning and curious. They stood either side of the central table and stared at the map. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That, there.” Lucy pointed at one edge of the circle of dots. “What’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s...nothing. It’s a patch of wasteland, according to city planning maps.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it, hell. Bring up the satellite map and zoom in. I swear I’ve been past there and it wasn’t empty.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex found herself leaning forward towards the screen as the images flashed up and came into focus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That.” Lucy thrust a finger at the screen. “Is not nothing. That is a building.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you build a whole building and then make it disappear?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was the frantic sound of typing from Winn’s station. “You hack into the planning department - really sneakily, by the way.” He sounded impressed. “And remove any reference to it being built.”   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, someone changed the usage back to an empty lot?” Alex asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you figure it out?” Alex looked at her, curiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The first abductions were the furthest away. They’ve got cocky, the most recent were the closest to the building and created a circle. Bloody idiots painted a target on themselves. I think we need to check it out.” Lucy grinned at Alex. </span>
  <span>“Did you come to work by bike this morning? As I did. Way less suspicious to do a quick drive by on a couple of bikes than sit outside in a car.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex grinned back. “I did indeed.” She started towards the locker rooms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Winn, find me some plans for our non-existent building, Vasquez, you’re in charge until we get back.” Lucy called out as she followed Alex. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it my imagination, or does this place look like an abandoned warehouse?” Alex asked, leaning on her helmet, where it rested on her thigh. Sitting on her bike, one foot on the foot rest, the other on the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, it really does.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were surveying the building from half a block away, mostly hidden by a burned out van.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy tapped the comms device in her ear. “Winn, have you found anything?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously? You’ve been gone like, ten minutes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy winced at his high pitched protests.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex laughed. “Winn, only dogs can hear you now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They might not be great at being covert in snatching people, but their hacker is good. I’m having trouble finding anything.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy and Alex exchanged glances as they clicked their comms off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Given the reports came in overnight, do you think we should come back tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good plan.” Alex pulled her helmet back on and restarted her bike’s engine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning they were clustered round the central table on the main DEO floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, so we have no plans, but we have basic schematics after Alex I checked it out last night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy spread her notebook pages and a couple of sketches over the surface.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Two floors and only one door and a roll garage door.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And a very weird lack of windows.” Alex added.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think from the fact they seem to be getting less concerned about us finding them, we should hit them after dark as soon as possible. Before they finish whatever it is they are up to, and we lose them.” Lucy looked around the table. Alex and team leaders Quinn and Vasquez nodded back.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as it got dark that night they pulled up outside the nondescript building in three unmarked black SUVs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since it was, theoretically, mostly a reconnaissance mission, it was DEO only and Kara hadn’t been called in as Supergirl. Although she was on standby if needed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scrambling out of the vehicles, the black clad DEO personnel spread out round the building, blending in with the shadows, setting up a perimeter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex, Lucy, Quinn and Vasquez moved silently towards the doors.  Setting a small explosive they all dropped back while it blew out the lock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yanking the door open, Alex held it while Lucy went in first, rifle raised, and followed close behind. Vasquez and Quinn brought up the rear, guns raised, scanning around them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They passed through the loading bay and another, internal, door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inside it looked nothing like a warehouse - abandoned or otherwise - all steel and whitewashed walls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Christ, this place is creepy as fuck. It’s like Frankenstein created a high tech prison.” Lucy’s voice echoed round the double height main room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The central space took up most of the internal dimensions of the building, with a corridor running off it to the right. A set of metal stairs led up to a second corridor above it. A shorter much wider looking hallway ran off to the left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"OK, where the hell is everyone?" Vasquez asked</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good question. Let's spread out and see if we can find out. Quinn you take a team and clear the upstairs, Vasquez, take your team down the right hand corridor, we’ll take this side as it looks like the server room and offices, we might be able to track down some intel at least.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two agents nodded, and left to round up their teams, who were maintaining the secure perimeter outside the building. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex slowly followed Lucy into the huge room, rifle up, scanning around them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck are these crazy bastards up to? This looks like a lab.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy’s radio crackled into life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alpha One? This is two, come in, over.” Quinn’s voice sounded distant and distorted over the fuzzy connection.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Alpha one, go ahead Two.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We've found the kidnapped people.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great. Can you get them out?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna need to blow the cell doors to get them out. I’ve got explosives but no cutting gear.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Copy that. Alpha Two out.” Lucy clicked off her radio and looked at Alex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s see if there’s anything useful.” She nodded towards the hallway. “I am not liking how bad these comms sound in here, or how empty this place is.” She looked around nervously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The server room had been trashed. It looked like someone had been through it with a sledgehammer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go further ahead and see what else is down here.” Lucy moved back towards the door and Alex nodded absently, starting to pick through the electronic rubble, hopefully. Looking for something that hadn’t been shattered into small chunks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex managed to find a few large fragments of what looked like potentially rescuable hard drives. Stuffing them inside her tactical vest, she took a last look round the room before out heading out in search of Lucy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Major was in a room near the end of the corridor, yanking open drawers in a desk and various filing cabinets - all of which were empty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, this is a bust,” She kicked the desk chair in frustration. “Did you find anything?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe. I’m hoping Winn can whip up a couple of miracles on some hard drives.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s finish checking and get the hell out of here.” Lucy strode across the office and Alex stepped back to let her past.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hallway ended in one last room. It was lined down the sides with metal frame shelves, knocked out of their neat lines, having obviously been emptied in a hurry. The far wall was whitewashed breezeblocks and looked like it was the external wall. The ceiling was criss-crossed by numerous thick pipes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked around them. “This looks like a cold storage room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy followed her gaze, but before she could speak there was a low boom and the whole building shook.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus, how much semtex did Quinn need to use to blow a couple of doors?” Alex braced herself on the wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Lucy could reply, the large metal door swung shut and a vigorous fire suppression system burst into life, soaking them instantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Alex exploded and launched herself at the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t move and she looked around them, wild-eyed, before turning back and repeatedly kicking at it, leaving big dents in the metal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex, stop.” Lucy yelled, grabbing the back of her tactical vest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex was breathing hard. She shrugged Lucy off of her, before resuming kicking at the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy gave up temporarily and thumbed her radio. Nothing happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alpha One to all units. Come in, over.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No response. Not even a click to register the radio was working.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a series of distant booms, and the pipes above them groaned and split in several places, the water gushing out now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The building was rigged.” Lucy spoke softly, realisation dawning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex had stopped kicking the door and was throwing shelving units at it, before picking one up and attempting to use it as a battering ram.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy grabbed her arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex, stop. For God’s sake stop.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex dropped the shelf, which was buckled and bent, not having been designed for such heavy duty use. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to face Lucy, eyes flashing dangerously and breathing heavily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not again. This is not happening, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She sloshed through the now almost knee deep water, towards the back wall and started running her hands along it. Desperately looking for any kind of crack or break.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy tried to stop her, get her to stop and stand still, take a breath. </span>
  <span>“Alex, stop. Our team knows we’re here. They’ll get us out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like Supergirl was coming for me last time? And Maggie?” She stared at Lucy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that before or after I drown this time, Lucy, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A pipe ruptured above them and the water started to fill the room in earnest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Alex yelled and threw herself at the door and punched it hard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even over the sound of the rushing water Lucy heard the impact of fist connecting with metal, but Alex didn’t even seem to flinch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t move, water cascading over her bowed head, soaking her clothes as she stood, leaning heavily against the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was the sound of raised voices from the other side of the door and then a lone voice rang out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stand back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex took several steps back from the door and scooped up her rifle from the rapidly rising water, coming to stand next to Lucy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a loud whoomph and the door blew off it’s frame, landing several feet back down the corridor. Water poured out of the room and Alex and Lucy were faced with Quinn and Vasquez, their rifles levelled at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys ok?” Quinn looked between the two of them, lowering his weapon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex nodded and brushed past them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, guys.” Lucy clapped Quinn on the shoulder as she walked slowly past them, blowing out a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Lucy got outside, the rest of the team were loading the freed captives into the additional DEO vans that had arrived while they were inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took her a few minutes to locate Alex. She was bent double over a scrubby patch of bushes hidden in shadow on the edge of the property, heaving violently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stood up and wiped the side of her mouth with her sleeve. A look of embarrassment crept over her features when she saw Lucy looking at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You ok?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” Alex strode past her and back towards the transport, but Lucy hadn’t missed the fact she was white and shaking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex barely spoke the entire ride back to the DEO, heading for the locker room as soon as they got back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy gave instructions to various members of the team for dealing with the freed captives. Making sure they had their contact details and that they all had somewhere safe to return to, or offering them temporary shelter at the DEO if not. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as she could, she went in search of both Alex and dry clothes for herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex? You in here?” She called out as she entered the locker room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex sat on the bench, head in her hands, still wearing her wet uniform.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy gently touched her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You ok?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex stood abruptly and moved towards her locker. She nodded without turning around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex, look at me.” Lucy asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The younger woman sagged slightly before turning round.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” Alex’s voice was studiously neutral.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Lucy asked incredulously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m ok. I just...need some space.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, your debrief can wait until the morning, I guess. Why don’t you go home and we can talk later?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” Alex shrugged and turned back to her locker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she didn’t get any more of a response, Lucy turned to her own locker and started stripping out of her wet gear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time she had showered and dressed in a fresh uniform, Alex was gone. As Director, Lucy couldn’t just leave to go and check on her. It was early hours of the morning, by the time she had completed debriefing the rest of the team and made notes for her own after action report.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trying Alex’s mobile before she left the DEO, Lucy wasn't surprised to find it switched off. Pulling up outside her apartment, the place was both silent and dark. Lucy stood outside for several minutes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck it.” She murmured to herself and picked the lock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex’s phone was switched off, sitting on the coffee table, but Alex was nowhere to be seen.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lemme know what you think?</p>
<p>You can talk to me on tumblr too : @JellyBabyKid</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maggie might have insisted that you can’t be there for someone who won’t let you in, but it won’t stop Lucy from trying. Just how hard can Alex make it though?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please take note of the tags.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alex had made herself very difficult to find. Lucy, however, had not got where she was without knowing a few tricks of her own. A disabled tracker and a switched off mobile were not going to stop her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The club gave no outward sign that it existed, except for the bass leaking from it’s door when she stood right outside. Lucy was glad she was dressed down in jeans and boots and that she was armed. This part of town smelled strongly of urine, rot and decay and was definitely not somewhere she would normally hang around, unless she was raiding the place with a warrant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A panel in the door slid open at her knock. A glowering face she could barely make out through the small square peered back at her. She gave the password her source had reluctantly given her. The face grunted, and grudgingly opened the door. His bulk rested on a cheap bar stool at the bottom of a set of stairs, which clearly led up to the source of the music. Lucy nodded at him as she passed and headed up. The stairs were tacky underfoot, the carpet threadbare and patterned with cigarette burns.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were two doors at the top of the stairs; the one on the right was locked, the one on the left opened out into a fairly small space for a club. The walls were some sort of drab, murky colour, and running in sweat and condensation. The ceiling was low and painted the same colour as the walls, making the space both dark and slightly claustrophobic. Bass boomed and bodies writhed on a small dance floor under flickering, strobing lights. To the right was a small bar, to the left a battered looking bench seat ran along the wall, with mismatched tables scattered in front of it. The air was stifling, a mixture of alcohol, sweat and something faintly chemical. As Lucy made her way between the moving mass of bodies and tables she passed through a cloud of smoke and coughed. Not only was it not just tobacco, the fact that it had been there at all attested to the illegality of the place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Lucy reached the farthest corner of the dingy space and saw a cluster of bodies clumped together in the crook of the bench. Squinting in the gloom, she could just about make out Alex on the far end of the bench against the far wall, with another woman draped around her. The woman was murmuring something in Alex's ear and she smirked in reply, downing the shot in front of her and reaching for the bottle in the middle of the table to refill her glass. Lucy made it to the other side of the table from Alex before the woman with her nudged her and she looked up. A spotlight struggled weakly to shine over her head and in it’s dim light Lucy saw the utterly blank look in Alex’s eyes and the tiny pinpoint pupils that said that it wasn’t just scotch she had come to the club for. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh look, it’s the babysitter.” Alex’s tone was snide and mocking. She kicked out a chair towards Lucy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Siddown, have a drink, chill out.” Her words ran together slightly and the woman with her arm round Alex and her head on her shoulder snorted with laughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy shifted her weight but didn’t sit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wanted to know that you were ok.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex threw her arms out in an expansive gesture, knocking the woman next to her loose, who slumped slightly and hiccoughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Top of the fucking world.” Alex practically yelled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few people turned to look her way but hastily looked away again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her expression was a complete contrast to her words and she glowered at Lucy sarcastically and emptied her glass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t I give you a ride home?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex stared wordlessly at her. The woman pressed up against Alex had draped herself back around her again and she looked at Lucy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take care of her.” She leered, giggling.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex filled her glass and saluted Lucy with it. “I’ll drink to that.” She smirked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy knew she had been dismissed but felt something in her chest clench at the thought of abandoning the younger woman. She hesitated for a moment, but eventually she turned to leave. As she walked away she heard the woman with Alex speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who was that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking ball and chain.” Alex laughed bitterly and the other woman giggled nervously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy winced and fought her way back outside. Grateful for the cooler air, even if it stank of decay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The following morning she sighed and knocked on Alex’s door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A loud groan and a vague sound of movement was the only response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tried again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off.” Came from behind the still closed door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex levered herself up in bed, leaning on one elbow. Only the sheet saving her modesty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She glowered at Lucy. “Fuck’s sake you can’t just keep letting yourself in.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman from the club sat up, clutching the sheet, looking horrified. She hastily tugged some clothes on under the sheet, before scooting out of bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked Lucy up and down in her immaculate pant suit and glared at Alex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you were fucking joking when you said she was your fucking wife.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Alex could even reply the woman dodged past Lucy and out of the door, slamming it behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex winced and Lucy watched her go, amused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex struggled into joggers and a tee shirt and out of bed. Both items she had plucked from the floor. The tee shirt was inside out. She ran her hands through her hair and yawned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t come into work today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex snapped her mouth shut and looked at her sharply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I drugs test you, I’m going to have to suspend you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex ground her jaw and Lucy could see she was thinking of a suitably vitriolic response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy slowly pulled a takeaway coffee cup from the carrier she was holding and carefully placed it on the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Straightening up she looked back at Alex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your nose is bleeding.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex touched her top lip and her fingers came away covered in blood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy tried not to wince as she turned and closed the door behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex raged after Lucy left. How dare she? Who did she think she was? What right did she have to keep barging into her life - her apartment, her job, dammit! And tell her how to live her goddamn life?! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her rage lasted until her colossal hangover kicked in, when she grudgingly and, somewhat gratefully, drank the coffee Lucy had left her. She washed a couple of aspirin down with it and crawled back into bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was getting dark when Lucy sighed and knocked on Alex’s door again later that day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Total silence. There wasn’t even the sound of movement from inside the apartment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hesitated, thinking. How many times could she keep breaking in? As many as it took she decided and reached in her pocket for her lockpicks as the door swung open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you here?” Alex grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was still in the joggers and inside out tee shirt from that morning but her hair was more dishevelled. The apartment was in complete darkness as Alex stepped back and wandered back inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy flicked on the light and Alex cringed and shielded her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you rather I called your sister?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex grimaced, her jaw working.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve brought food.” Lucy hoisted the bag as she spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex dropped her hand and stared at Lucy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you keep doing this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Showing up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you. You need someone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I had someone, you scared her off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy snorted and headed towards the kitchen, where she started pulling plates and cutlery out of the dishwasher.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked confused. When had the dishwasher been filled? Or switched on?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was her name?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex screwed up her face as she thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Valerie? Vanessa? Something beginning with a V. Oh! Jennifer. Maybe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She ran her hands through her hair and wandered over to the fridge, staring at its contents. There weren't many. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy handed her a can of soda and she took it, closing the door and popping the tab.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She walked over to the table and squeezed herself between the table and the chair, not bothering to pull it out. She took a deep draught of her drink and watched Lucy thoughtfully, as the woman bustled around her kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously, what are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy walked out of the kitchen, two plates in her hands and placed one in front of Alex, who wriggled the chair out without getting up and turned to sit fully at the table. She picked up the fork balanced on the edge of the plate and poked at the food. Rice with something in a sauce. Her stomach roiled and she put the fork down again and picked up the soda.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy dug into her food and ate for a few minutes as Alex stared at her, frowning. Lucy set her fork down and looked back at Alex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have you been having panic attacks?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked away, picking up her fork and taking a mouthful of food to avoid answering. She chewed slowly and willed her stomach not to rebel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you tell your counsellor about them in rehab?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took a quick sip of soda, and hoped that would keep the food down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that what the drinking is about? The drugs? The nameless women? Hoping it will blot it all out and make it go away?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex played with her fork, tried another mouthful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like you to leave.” Her voice was small.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. But I won't. And you know that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please.” Tears started to run down her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You pushed Maggie away, you keep trying to push Kara away but I won't let you push me away. You don’t have to deal with this on your own.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex got up then and headed towards the bathroom. The door clicked shut behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy heard the shower start up and went back to eating her dinner. Once she had finished, she covered Alex’s plate and put it in the fridge, collecting the dishes and loading the dishwasher. She was just finishing when Alex reappeared, wrapped in a fluffy dressing gown that swamped her small frame, towelling her hair as she walked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t look surprised that Lucy was still there and slumped down heavily on the sofa, drawing her legs up underneath her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy took it as an invitation and carefully sat down on the other end from the now frightened looking woman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Since Malverne kidnapped me, to get to Kara.” Her voice was small and cracked with emotion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had clearly been crying in the shower, her eyes red and her voice sounded raw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I get these flashes of it, like snapshots of moments of what happened and these feelings of panic. And I get it with small spaces and places where I can’t get out - claustrophobia, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell anyone?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I thought I could cope. That I was coping.” She swallowed, thickly. “I didn’t want to be that person, like those people in rehab. I don’t need help, I can deal with this, it’s the job, you know you just….get on with stuff.” She sniffed. “I’m not…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Weak? Asking for help is not weak, Alex. It’s a sign of strength, knowing you can’t do everything yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex gave her a look of disgust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And your way is working out so much better?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence. Alex looked away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have you been getting nosebleeds?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>More silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the one with a medical degree. You know what it means."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still nothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you eat anything today?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, it’s just a rough patch. I’ll get past it. I always do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Before or after you OD? Or lose your job, or your sister?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not doing this to be an asshole.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, but you are succeeding so very well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going anywhere. I don’t care what you say to me. You need someone. And I will not let you push me away.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence again. Alex fidgeted with the towel in her lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I know about when you were recruited. I know you have been here before, with the drinking, but Alex, this is getting worse. You know that, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small nod.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t coping on your own.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A shake of the head. A stifled sob.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why can’t I do this on my own? Why can’t I just fucking cope?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because we all have our breaking points. And you’ve been through a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Real sobs then, big wrenching sobs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy moved across the sofa and wrapped her arms around Alex. The younger woman let her, burying her head in Lucy’s shoulder, she cried.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lemme know what you think? </p>
<p>I did say this was gonna get angsty. And dark. And I'm not done yet.</p>
<p>I'm also on Tumblr as JellyBabyKid</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex always chooses to protect her sister. But making that choice this time might have unexpected implications.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you thought all the angst was in the last chapter, you were wrong. Please take note of the tags.</p>
<p>Thank you to those who have taken the time to comment. I'd love to know what you think of this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alex woke up the next morning curled up on the sofa, still in her dressing gown, a blanket draped over her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting up slowly, she blinked and realised she must have cried herself into exhaustion. The headache pounding in her temples agreed with her assumption.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shuffling into the kitchen, there was no sign of Lucy. As the coffee brewed, Alex retrieved her mobile from the coffee table and turned it back on. Wincing, she set it to silent as it buzzed furiously with texts. Several were from Kara checking she was ok and then demanding to know where she was. They stopped abruptly, suggesting Lucy must have spoken to her sister and reassured her that she was ok. Or had at least been located. Alex idly wondered how much of the op and its aftermath her sister knew about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The op. Alex felt herself go hot all over and then suddenly cold, she dashed for the sink and heaved violently, but there was nothing for her empty stomach to bring up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck. Her heart pounded, images cascading through her mind of the door slamming shut and water pouring in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She yanked cupboards open until she found a half full bottle of scotch and sloshed some into a mug. Pouring coffee in after it, she took a large gulp. The shaking slowly started to subside as the combination of caffeine and alcohol hit her system. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her empty stomach protested, but relented as she topped off her mug and drank quickly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning against the counter, eyes closed, she alternated deep swigs from her mug with even deeper breaths.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>More images came unbidden to mind with the taste of scotch. Something about an argument with Lucy? She shook her head. Oh. The club. Yes, now she remembered - vaguely - but it was all somewhat hazy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Embarrassment, swiftly followed by shame, caused her to flush this time. Jesus, what had she said?  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head again to try and clear it and returned her attention to the phone in her hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The most recent text was from Lucy apologising for running out on her, having been needed at the DEO.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked up from the screen and squeezed her eyes closed against the tears threatening to fall. After everything she had put the woman through in the last 48 hours, she was the one apologising. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, she set the phone on the counter and carried her coffee towards the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex could feel herself shaking slightly and hoped it was just with nerves when she finally made it to the DEO later that morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Managing to avoid most of the day shift, keen to stay out of everyone’s way after her non appearance at work the previous day, she headed for her shared office. She couldn't help but worry about what they thought of her, or what they knew of her meltdown after the op that had seen her lose it, after being locked in the cold storage room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy was sitting at her desk, peering at her computer monitor when Alex walked in. She slid something small and metallic onto the edge of the desk, the movement causing Lucy to look up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy looked down at the object. Picking it up, she twirled it in her fingers and looked quizzically back at the younger woman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop breaking in, I’ll lose my security deposit.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy smiled at her, and pulled her rental bike key out and added Alex’s apartment key to the ring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Alex sat down at her desk she noticed the small rectangle of a business card. Lucy saw her pick it up and pointedly looked away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex registered the word “counsellor” and slid it into her pocket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve left the after action reports and the statements from the captives on your desk, when you’re ready.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did they have anything interesting to say?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amazingly, not as bad as we expected, from the look of the place. They weren’t running experiments at least, but they were taking samples. Everyone they saw - lab staff, guards and such - were all in full face masks so we have no idea who they are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And we still don’t know what they are up to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Lucy shook her head and bounced the end of her pen off the file on her desk, frowning as she thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So we’re back to square one?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe not.” Lucy nodded towards the door as Vasquez rushed breathlessly into the office.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve got another one.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Flashmob?” Alex frowned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Incident.” Vasquez clarified. “There was an alien rally in the city park, but apparently a load of anti-alien folks turned up and now it’s a riot. Supergirl has just arrived on site.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex was halfway across the office when Lucy stopped in front of her, arm braced against the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re ok to do this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my sister, Luce.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite Alex’s words, by the time they had reached the locker room she could feel herself shaking in earnest and the sheen of sweat prickling her skin was starting to run down between her shoulder blades. Fear hummed along her every nerve. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Determination had her pulling on tactical gear, but she could feel her stomach churning, bile crawling up her throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Decisiveness overtook her without her even realising. Taking a deep breath, she glanced round the locker room before rummaging in her bike jacket pocket. Palming the object she had retrieved, she headed for the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hastily slamming every door open to check she was alone, Alex sank down on the seat of the furthest stall from the door and pulled out a small metal case. Just this once. It was just this once to get past the fear after the last op. She had to get out there for her sister. The justifications were tinged with guilt, but the need to be there for Kara overrode everything else.  Closing her eyes moments later she could feel the narcotic thrum through her bloodstream and the fear she felt was instantly drowned out. Replaced by the sensation of invincibility. Hastily stuffing the metal object back into her locker, she pulled out tinted eye protectors to hide behind and grabbed her rifle, checking the magazine and cocking it in readiness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The biggest issue going out was that no matter how much intel you had, you never knew what you were going to face once you got on site, Alex mused as the SUV screeched to a halt outside the park. Two others flanked their vehicle, and DEO agents piled out, spreading out as they swarmed towards the park.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A crowd of several hundred people, if not more, filled the open space. It was chaos; protestors with placards daubed with peaceful slogans and pleas for aliens’ rights were variously trying to stand their ground or attempting to flee. A smaller, but far more vocal group of extremely muscular and intimidating human-looking thugs were charging the activists. Yelling, swearing and in some cases throwing punches and aiming kicks. In the middle of it all, Kara was hovering, attempting to find enough clear space to land. Alex could hear her shouting something in an attempt at a placating tone, but couldn't make out the words. Seeing she was safe, Alex slung her rifle across her back and pulled the extendable baton from her belt. Snapping it open, she broke into a sprint towards the crowd. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She grabbed the back of a guy’s shirt and yanked, whacking him in the back of his knee with the baton so that he stumbled over and hit the ground. The guy next to him swung at her and she ducked, reflexively swinging back in return and catching him hard in the face. She felt her adrenaline surge, bolstered by the chemicals in her system, rage boiled within her and she plunged further into the crowd, swinging out with baton and fists. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The world shrank to the six feet immediately around her. Each rioter merely a target to be subdued and restrained. It was almost intoxicating to have gone from the fear she had felt before leaving the DEO to feeling so powerful. Taking down each of these thugs who had only come out to cause trouble. Fist connected with bone, muscle; limbs bent under the impact of her fists and boots as she waded through the crowd, piling into each until she found herself surrounded only by protesters, the silence ringing loudly in her ears as the shouts of the confrontation died out. Her sister’s voice sounded somewhere off in the distance, speaking words of reassurance to the crowd. And then Lucy’s voice booming out, barking orders, getting the rest of the DEO team to round up the trouble makers and hand them over to NCPD. Alex hadn't even been aware of the police arriving to help out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Standing in the middle of the park Alex stared around her at the rapidly clearing space, breathing hard. She swiped at the side of her mouth with her gloved hand, smearing the blood oozing from one of several cuts she hadn’t noticed receiving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She started as a hand landed on her arm and she turned slightly, guard instinctively coming up, until she blew out a breath and relaxed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Supergirl.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Director Danvers.” A smile tugged at the corner of Kara’s mouth.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Kara frowned. “No one seems to know what happened though. The rally started out peacefully enough, and then this bunch of people turned up and started spewing hate and shoving people. The DEO got here just as it really kicked off. Are you ok?” She gestured to Alex’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine.” Alex swiped at her face again, noticing the blood from split knuckles oozing out from under her fingerless gloves. “Nothing an ice pack or two won’t fix.” And a large scotch, she added mentally.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re shaking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adrenaline.” Alex replied quickly. “I skipped breakfast this morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara frowned at her. “Do you want me to drop you something off at the DEO?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop fussing, I’m fine. I’ve got some protein bars in my desk drawer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh.” Kara gave her a look of disgust, grinned and took off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex was just finishing getting dressed in a clean uniform after a shower, back at the DEO when  Lucy walked in, pulling off her body armour.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, how are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m good.” Alex nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were really wailing on those rioters out there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just working out some stress. It was good to get back out there after…” She trailed off, unable to even mention the last op.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as you’re ok?” Lucy fixed her with a frown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex ducked her head, focussing on fastening her belt to avoid Lucy’s stare and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, we went out in such a rush this morning I didn’t test you. I really have to for protocol, if you are on active duty. Your system is probably clear by now after...” She hesitated, leaving it unspoken. “But I’ll leave it until the morning, yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex could feel the heat rush to her face and hoped it didn’t show.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Course.” She looked up, managing not to meet Lucy’s eyes and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy nodded, satisfied and left to change.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shit.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex could feel the panic rise, tightening her throat. Her liquid breakfast and chemical courage would most definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> have cleared her system by the morning. If Lucy tested her she would be suspended. There was only so much leeway the other woman was going to be able to give her and Alex suspected that she had blown it all quite spectacularly the night before last. Alex imagined that Lucy had already bent the rules to breaking point on that one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now what? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could come clean and ride a desk. But given the rise in incidents she couldn’t face leaving her sister out there without her. Invulnerable or not, it was her job to protect her. Dammit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex slammed her locker and knew what she had to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was fortunate that the DEO facility was so well equipped. It allowed for most of the testing to be done in house. Heading for the lab, she checked no one was around and pulled out the relevant manual. Flipping to the applicable protocol, she checked the specification for the test they were using and hastily replaced the folder. The chemicals didn’t take long to prepare and Alex was screwing the lid on a small bottle minutes later. She stashed it in the pocket of her fatigue pants and managed to arrive back at the Directors’ office mere seconds before Lucy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could feel guilt written all over her face over what she was about to do and hoped it didn’t show. It was just this once. Just this one test she would fudge. She got through today’s op and the next would be fine. Forgetting completely that the reason she was doing this was that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> got through today’s op. Not without help. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to get some food tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Alex looked up and blinked, snapped from her spiralling thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dinner. Tonight. We could get takeout and watch a movie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex gave herself a mental shake and willed herself to relax. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you inviting yourself over?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I have this shiny new key to try out.” Lucy grinned and Alex couldn’t help smiling in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. Sounds great.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the day was a haze of coffee fuelled paperwork and Alex was glad to escape by the evening. She left before Lucy, leaving her liaising with NCPD over witness statements. The thought of having to deal with Maggie hastened her footsteps and she figured that the apartment needed tidying before Lucy arrived. That was an excuse, and she knew it. Although the place was a mess after the last few days, given she had barely done more than sleep and shower there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The real reason she was actually keen to get home was still sitting on the kitchen counter from that morning; a half empty bottle of scotch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy had clearly just assumed that Alex had been clean and sober since her admission the previous night. She felt an anguished stab of guilt that the counsellor’s card had been stuffed in a pocket and forgotten. Right after a breakfast of Irish coffee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex dug in her pocket as she remembered that she had a smaller bottle that needed hiding carefully, before her morning test. Grabbing the clothes strewn across the floor, along with the damp towel from the morning she had thrown on the sofa, she stuffed them in the already overflowing laundry basket and jammed the lid on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gathering up the used mug and the other detritus from making coffee, she dumped them in the sink. There. She looked around. Almost presentable. Just one more thing. She reached for the bottle and was about to stuff it in the cupboard out of sight when she realised how much she really could use a drink. Well, she was already going to doctor her sample after this morning, so why not. One wouldn’t hurt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sipping from the bottle, she carried it over to the bedroom and thumped it down on the dresser. Yanking drawers out she rummaged until she found what she was looking for.  A small silver hip flask. Perfect. She carefully filled it from the bottle and slid it in the top drawer. Out of sight but easily accessible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The now quarter full bottle went back in the kitchen cupboard, behind a box of cereal and she just had time for some mouthwash before there was a hesitant knock on the door, the key turned in the lock and it was flung open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t sure if I should knock?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Almost every other time you’ve been here you’ve broken in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but, I always knocked first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex couldn't help but laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I figured after this morning only burgers would do.” Lucy hefted a bag to underline her comment. “And…” she reached out of the door and scooped up a carrier from the floor outside. “Milkshakes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice.” Alex nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I did my bit, you need to provide the entertainment. Whatcha got?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Action flick, or have we had enough of our own for today?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah...maybe a cooking show. Something neither of us has any knowledge of.” Lucy’s laugh was infectious, causing Alex to join in as she grabbed the milkshakes and flicked the TV on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both slumped onto the sofa and Lucy rummaged in the bag, pulling out a burger and handing it over, followed by fries. A large box of onion rings got dumped on the coffee table between them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex felt her stomach growl at the smell of the food and she found herself wondering when she had last eaten. Her plate full of the food Lucy had brought previous night was still sitting in her fridge, untouched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, maybe we should learn to cook.” Lucy mumbled sleepily from the end of the sofa some time later. Her socked feet rested on Alex’s thighs, the rest of her slumped against the cushions, where she was almost horizontal, arms folded and eyes virtually closed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex smiled at the image she suspected few got to see. The tough Major, relaxed and vulnerable, spark out on her sofa. A gentle snore rose from her direction and Alex eased herself out from where she was being used as a footrest and draped a blanket over the sleeping woman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scooping up the remains of their dinner, which was mostly empty cartons and used napkins, she dumped it in the bin. Turning the TV off she padded towards the bed, her own socked feet silent on the hard floor. Quickly changing into pyjamas she slid into bed and stared at the ceiling. Exhaustion quickly overtook her and she was asleep in minutes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was still dark when she woke, gasping, heart thudding painfully. The nightmare had been a bad one, and although she was fully awake, her mind was still in the tank of water, time and air running out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting up, she flung back the covers and crept to the bathroom, to avoid waking Lucy. Turning the tap on to splash her face was a bad idea, echoing the images still scrolling through her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She paced the small space desperately trying to find something to help her clear her head, before a thought came to her and she returned to the bedroom and eased open the dresser drawer. Returning to the bathroom she carefully closed the door and perched on the edge of the bathtub.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unscrewing the top of the hip flask she swigged gratefully, feeling the alcohol burn away the last of the ghosts of the dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she woke again the next morning Lucy had already left, the blanket folded neatly on the sofa, Alex assumed she had gone back to the hotel to shower and change before work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex started a pot of coffee and headed for her own shower while it brewed. When she walked into the bathroom a sample pot sat next to the sink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at it with a growing sense of disquiet, knowing she had no choice in her next action, especially after her post nightmare nightcap. It would only be this once, she promised herself. No more using. And definitely not at work again. Yesterday had been an exception; an outlier. Just to get past what had happened with the previous op. Something to help her get back out there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The office was empty when she arrived at the DEO, but Lucy appeared not long after her and took the tub left on her desk straight to the lab for Vasquez to run the test.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The twinge of guilt Alex felt at what she was doing was drowned out by the tidal wave of relief that washed over her when Lucy told her it was fine and she was cleared for duty.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lois Lane might be a Pulitzer prize winning investigative journalist, but she is also the estranged sister of interim Director Lane.  When the lull in anti-alien activity doesn’t last, and there are no new leads as to what’s behind it,  Kara might be pleased to see the elder Lane sister, but Lucy isn’t.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to the folks who took time to comment :)</p>
<p>Let me know what you think of this chapter? Bit more interaction with our whole team this time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Things had gone weirdly quiet again for almost a week after the riot. Only a series of minor incidents had been reported, and had all been stuff that NCPD had handled. It was getting towards late afternoon, and they were both in the Director's office, when Alex watched Lucy open and then slam two drawers in her desk in quick succession, before standing and kicking her chair so hard it rolled across the office, hitting the filing cabinet with a loud clang.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, what’s up? You’ve been like a bear with a sore head all day. The trainees have gone into hiding for fear of you making them spar with you again. Quinn is convinced you cracked a rib after this morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy turned to face her, hands on hips and blew at the loose strands of hair flopping over her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lois is coming to National City.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So?” Alex frowned at her, confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s moving here, temporarily. It’s some kind of arrangement with CatCo, a joint investigation into this increase in anti-alien activity.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah. I would say it’s a big city and you don’t have to see each other, but who’s the biggest source regarding all things alien? Both of us. And…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy cut her off.  “And guess who she’s working with at CatCo?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex’s face fell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy’s phone buzzed, nudging it across her desk. She snatched it up and frowned at the message for several long moments before dragging her chair back to her desk and slumping into it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, this just gets better.” Lucy folded her arms on her desk and thumped her head down on them, groaning loudly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy looked up. “Lois thinks it would be fun to rent a place together. Thinks we could hang out.” She made air quotes around the last words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? You hate each other.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” She thumped her head down on her arms again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy sat up and fixed her with a look. “Seriously? You want me to say no to my sister? How well does that work with yours?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair point.” Alex conceded. “When does she get here?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tonight.” Lucy ground her teeth. “She’s asked me to pick her up from the airport.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“On the upside at least you have a key to my place now. If you need to escape.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy smiled weakly back at her, before groaning loudly and grinding her teeth again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dammit, I’ve only got the rental bike. Is it abuse of privilege if I requisition a DEO car?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it would be more fun if you picked her up on the bike.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy finally laughed for the first time all day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With Lucy at the airport, and reluctantly taking Lois to dinner, Alex realised that it was the first time in a couple of weeks she had spent an evening at home on her own. It did finally give her a chance to tackle the mountain of laundry that was starting to pour out of the basket and cascade across the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the second load was running, she sat on the floor of the laundry room to wait. An upturned basket served as a makeshift stand for the science journal she had propped up and was trying to read while she dug into a deli salad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her phone buzzed, and she fished it out of the pocket of her hoodie. It was a photo of Lucy rolling her eyes behind an oblivious Lois, who was clearly in full flow on some subject or other. Alex snorted a laugh and coughed, briefly choking on her mouthful of food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her phone buzzed again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s been here an hour and she’s driving me nuts already</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Buzz</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Do we know anyone who could hide the body if I killed her now?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Buzz</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll be my alibi, right?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex stabbed her fork upright into her salad, freeing her hands to text back:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just remember; she’s only here temporarily</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her phone buzzed immediately. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It will be VERY temporary if she doesn’t stop giving me shit</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex snorted a laugh and typed back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Play nice. You can always come &amp; hide over here if she gets too much</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Buzz</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There's a reason we live in different cities</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Buzz</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks ;)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex found herself smiling as she finished eating and realised she was actually disappointed when she finally returned to her apartment a while later, with armfuls of clean clothes, not to find Lucy crashed out on her sofa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The DEO was eerily quiet when Alex arrived the next morning. There were far fewer staff about than normal, which made her curious until she entered the Directors office. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peering at the hole in the office door, she looked at Lucy quizzically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just...don’t.” The older woman snapped, holding up a hand to stall any questions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Coffee?” Alex asked carefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which was when she noticed the shattered chunks of Lucy’s coffee mug piled up in the remains of it’s base, sitting on the corner of her desk. In Alex’s estimation, the hole in the wooden door looked to be about the same size as the intact mug had once been. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get another mug.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex hastily turned round and left the office.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rapidly decided detouring to the gym for a brief workout before setting a fresh pot of coffee to brew seemed like a wise plan. It allowed her to avoid the office and the command floor for over an hour. From the unusually high occupancy of the gym, it seemed like most of the command staff had the same idea. Alex just hoped there were no major incidents for the rest of the morning. Although she wondered if potentially getting to hit or shoot at something might improve her co-director’s mood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell happened?” Alex asked Vasquez as they both waited for a free treadmill.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The General called early this morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Alex’s eyebrows rose, understanding dawning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea what he said as she took the call in her - your - office.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But that’s why we need a new office door?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s on order with maintenance Ma’am.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe don’t rush that until I find out what he wanted. We may need to replace a few more breakable items given Lois arrived last night too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden flurry of movement made them both turn as the gym emptied rapidly. Alex wondered if she had missed an alarm at the speed the rest of the staff were moving. Until she saw Lucy walk through the door in PT kit, wearing sparring gloves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I have suddenly remembered I have a report I need to file. Urgent deadline.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Coward.” Alex mumbled enviously after Vasquez’s hastily retreating form. She looked around her, horrified to find she was the only other occupant of the space. Except for a furious looking Lucy Lane.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great time for that rematch, Danvers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex swallowed nervously, before rapidly locating a pair of gloves and putting her guard up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first punch wasn’t as bad as Alex expected, and she managed to dodge it. The lightning fast follow up combination, not so much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, The General called.” Lucy spoke as she bounced on the balls of her feet, while Alex tried to catch her breath after a particularly hard jab to the ribs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, so I heard.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex resumed a ready position and managed to block the next two punches. But not the kick to the head that sent her sprawling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy held out a hand and pulled her up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Apparently, since we are lucky enough to have a Pulitzer prize winning investigative journalist here in town, and the brass are getting antsy about the increase in incidents….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She swung, Alex ducked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...The General thought it would be beneficial to take advantage of her prodigious skills.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex stopped dead and dropped her arms to her sides, as she realised the meaning of what Lucy was telling her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean...?” She didn’t get to finish the end of the question, as Lucy took advantage of her lax stance and the cross hit her full in the face, sending her flying again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep.” She snapped, holding out a hand to Alex. “Lois and I will be working together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex scrambled to her feet, but failed to get her fists up in time, too busy reacting to Lucy’s words, and she found herself lying flat on the mat for the third time in quick succession.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy’s voice trailed off as she walked over to the cooler and poured herself a drink. Alex decided the safest plan was to stay where she was, staring at the ceiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And the Daily Planet have arranged an apartment for the award winning journalist for the duration of her stay.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex could actually hear Lucy grinding her teeth, even from where she was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And The General thought it would save the government’s money if I moved in with her. So now it’s an </span>
  <em>
    <span>order</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The tone of Lucy’s voice actually caused the temperature of the room to drop as effectively as if Kara had used her freeze breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex saw Lucy looming over her and her hand coming towards her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Another round?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An hour later Alex was leaning over the central console, a ice pack pressed to her eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I miss another anti alien incident?” Maggie’s tone was amused and Alex felt her hackles rise, as the smaller woman joined her in the command centre.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could retaliate, Kara walked in followed by Lois. The elder Lane was looking around her, taking note of everything about the facility.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, this is the DEO, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex! How cool is this? Not only am I working with Lois at CatCo, she’s going to be helping out with the investigation here.” Kara’s tone was possibly the most excited Alex had ever heard it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, so I heard.” She deadpanned, echoing her earlier reply to Lucy on the subject.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I get to work with a Pulitzer prize winner. How amazing is that? I’m gonna learn so much.” Kara’s enthusiasm wasn’t dimmed any by her sister’s response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The already sparsely staffed room got even quieter when Lucy emerged from the office, a polite grimace plastered across her features. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Lucy.” Kara beamed, oblivious to the rising tension in the room</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Washington thinks it would be beneficial if we pooled all available resources.” She said as she joined them at the central console. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You spoke to Dad, then?” Lois smirked at her sister.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. The General called me this morning with our orders.” She smiled tightly at her sister.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Might as well get as many investigative brains working on this as possible.” Maggie nodded in agreement, ignoring the low level hostility round the table. “And we all know about Kara’s other identity, so it makes things easier.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara was nodding enthusiastically and Alex could practically feel Lucy vibrating with suppressed anger next to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you should come to game night Friday.” Kara’s enthusiasm finally hit a speed bump when she spotted the look on her sister’s face and realized she had inadvertently invited her ex in her  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>eagerness to invite Lois. The smile on her face froze and then dimmed as her eyes widened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr Schott.” Lucy’s voice boomed across the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Winn stood up and nearly tripped over his feet in his haste. Alex noticed Vasquez wince with sympathy from her terminal on the other side of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Winn - I need you to set up a secure folder on the server. Get Lois a tablet with access and make sure Detective Sawyer’s credentials are in the system and up to date.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it." He nodded nervously and made notes on his own tablet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll use it as a central point to collate all our notes and anything we’ve found so far. NCPD incident reports.” She nodded at Maggie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Our witness statements and after action reports from the lab we found - Alex can you handle that?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex nodded and turned to Winn. “Where are you with those hard drives we recovered?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Those?” His eyebrows shot up and all nerves over fear of Lucy’s wrath vanished. “Those were not hard drives, those were fragments of shattered plastic embedded with bits of metal that once bore a resemblance to a hard drive. Then they were drowned.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex repressed a shudder, knowing the reason they had got wet was from being stuffed inside her tactical vest when they got locked in the cold storage with an overactive fire suppression system.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked a little smug. “I got ‘em to work. They were encrypted, so I am running a bunch of programs to try and decrypt anything left on them.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great. Add it to the folder when you’ve got anything?” Lucy requested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If it’s anything technical, you need to annotate with the English for us non-geeks, but if it’s anything biological or chemical, ping my tablet?” Alex asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nerd.” Maggie added almost automatically under her breath but Lois caught it and snorted with laughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok. I’ve already prepared a briefing summary…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy’s words were cut off by blaring alarms and flashing alerts on the main screen and Maggie's phone ringing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell?” Lois unfolded her arms and looked around her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly the command floor had its full complement of personnel, most of whom were rapidly taking up their stations. Comms channels flared into life and the room was buzzing with noise and thick with a mix of tension and apprehension  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vasquez turned to face them. “Major incident alert downtown. From what I can gather so far a group of aliens have attacked a white supremacist rally. It’s not far from CatCo.” She tilted her head listening to her earpiece, but Maggie spoke first, reading from her phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s right outside CatCo. Jesus, it sounds like a war zone. Gotta go.” She nodded briefly at them and left at speed.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy shouted. “Gear up.” And half a dozen agents stood and left the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at Alex. “Bikes would be faster.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex nodded in response and turned to her sister. “Meet you there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara gave her wave in reply, as she was already heading for the balcony, glasses  abandoned on the console and shirt hitting the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex turned and headed towards the locker room to get her own gear. Lucy hesitated and put a hand on Lois’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Winn can give you a comms unit and you can follow from here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lois was too shocked to respond before Lucy had disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex could feel herself shaking. It was almost enough to affect her control of her bike, as she followed Lucy though the city streets. Even though she usually found the speed and freedom of the movement calming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie hadn’t been kidding about it being a war zone. The ground floor windows of the CatCo building were smashed. There were overturned cars, some in flames, blocking the street. Anything not nailed down was being used as a projectile and there were numerous fights in progress. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy and Alex parked their bikes down an alley, hopefully out of the way, and pulled off their helmets. Alex spotted the familiar outline of James's Guardian armour weaving in and out of the crowds trying to break up fights  - or end them if necessary. Supergirl appeared and then disappeared again pulling combatants apart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sirens wailed in the distance and Alex pulled out her extendable baton, seeing Lucy do the same. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt sick, fear rising with the bile in the back of her throat. It took all of her strength to fight it, along with the urge to run, and instead run towards the crowd and wade in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the rest of the DEO teams arrived, and what looked like the entire NCPD, they eventually managed to get the incident under control. The NCPD taking the humans, and the DEO the aliens. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had taken hours to get the whole thing under control and with the number of interviews needed to try and work out who started it and what happened and sort out charges, it looked like being a very long day indeed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy left the scene first, heading back to the DEO along with Supergirl to supervise the intake of prisoners, leaving Alex to follow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So neither of them saw Alex throw up next to her bike in the alley. Or collapse in tears behind a dumpster, out of sight of any DEO or law enforcement personnel. Or make a hasty phone call when she had managed to pull herself together enough to stand, that led to a detour on her way back to the DEO. They just saw her altogether too calm façade when she returned to the facility and stayed late into the night, barely taking a break from dealing with prisoners and the endless paperwork.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She just had to get through this case, Alex told herself. She knew this wasn't a permanent solution, but until she could figure out something else, this was working. Mostly. It would have to.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things get a lot more complicated. Not just for Alex, or with a chilling twist in the case, but with two unexpected visitors and a Thanksgiving no one wants to be at.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is a lot going on in this chapter, and this and the next two are some of my favourites for this fic. It does get pretty dark though so, watch the tags and let me know what you think?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Despite the late night dealing with the clear up from the latest incident, they regrouped at the DEO early next morning. Both to assess whether they had learned anything new, and finish the briefing they had begun, but had been interrupted the previous day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Alex slammed a folder down on the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously? Eighteen hours of interviews between us and we’ve got nothing?” Lucy started to pace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Same as those damn flash mobs.“ Maggie agreed. “The anti alien crowd claim they all heard about this rally from some forum.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but Winn and Vasquez haven’t been able to find anything. Again” Alex added. “All the aliens involved would say was that they were sick of getting hassled by the haters and wanted to get their own back. It was just word of mouth - no planning at all at.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lois was scribbling furiously in her notebook, referring to the tablet on the table in front of her. Kara was trying to watch Lucy pace, Lois write and the ongoing conversation. It made her look like she was at a tennis match. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So nothing to follow up?” Lois spoke without looking up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And nothing more we can do right now.” Lucy concluded</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex’s tablet buzzed and she snatched it up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well here’s some good news; Winn has broken the encryption. He’s uploading everything now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Winn made a thumbs up gesture above his head without turning round.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But that means we are ok for game night tonight?” Kara chimed in brightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy glowered at her, Lois grinned without looking up and Alex ignored her, frowning at her tablet as she scrolled. Maggie looked uncomfortable while Winn made another thumbs up gesture.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Count me in.” And after a brief pause he added. ”And James.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie cleared her throat. “Thanks for the thought, but I have plans.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like a date?” Kara had clearly spoken without thinking, and her eyes went wide and she sucked in her lips, as though she could take the words back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex and Lucy both looked up sharply and stared at the Detective. Lois slid her eyes sideways, unobtrusively observing everything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If we’re done here.” Avoiding the question, Maggie looked around at them, not meeting anyone's eyes. When no one spoke she continued. “I’ve gotta go. Keep me looped in? I’ll make sure NCPD does the same. Laters.” She waved a hand and walked rapidly away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Alex.” Kara looked mortified.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever.” Alex walked towards the office, still engrossed in her tablet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’ll be at game night?” Kara called hopefully after her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy rolled her eyes and followed Alex towards the office.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should get to CatCo.” Kara said to Lois gesturing towards the exit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex and Lucy had both tried hard to get out of game night. Variously citing the need to go through the data Winn had recovered and the need to file reports or provide updates.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The combined persuasive power of their sisters rendered all arguments moot, however. Claiming that it was both Friday night and that they had admitted earlier in the day that the investigation had currently stalled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James, Winn and Lois were already at Kara’s loft when Lucy arrived. They were animatedly discussing which game they were going to play. Lucy surprised her sister by suggesting Lois get first pick, as the guest. Lucy had an ulterior motive though, realising that the sooner someone picked, the sooner they could get on with it and the faster she could get the hell out of there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leaving them to their discussion, she grabbed a soda from the fridge and pulled out her phone, texting Alex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Where the hell are you?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If I have to put up with my sister, the least you can do is put up with yours. You actually like each other</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy popped the tab on her drink and leaned on the kitchen island, staring at her phone while she waited for a reply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m on my way</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy typed back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No you’re not. If you are texting me you are still on the sofa in your socks.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy’s phone pinged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I hate you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy smiled to herself and fired off a reply, before joining the others . </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You know you don’t. Get your ass over here. Don't make me suffer alone</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Alex finally arrived, less than ten minutes later, Lucy knew that more than one speed limit had been shattered en route. Since she had also arrived on her bike, she smirked, knowing she had absolutely no room to judge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because of their lateness, and Lucy being distracted by chasing Alex up, Lois had already picked charades and Kara had decided on teams. The two sets of sisters were each teams, leaving James and Winn together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex was propped on an arm of one the sofas next to Lucy, so was probably the only who heard her grumbles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re so screwed. The only communication skills we have involve yelling at each other.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It came as a total shock to both of them when Lois and Lucy won. It transpired that they shared a love of political thrillers, allowing them to blow through the movie round.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex was amused to see Lucy starting to talk to Lois in a slightly less hostile tone and actually caught them sharing a joke at one point. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that involved surprisingly few actual fights, considering your ex and both of our sisters were in the room and competition was involved.” Alex said as they wandered out onto  the street much later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And very nearly your ex too.” Lucy nudged Alex’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex frowned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you doing about that? With her going on a date?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets and scuffed at a stone on the pavement with the toe of her boot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well. I guess it was bound to happen. I just didn’t need to know about it, you know?” She looked away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Had you had any hopes for getting back together?” Lucy laughed nervously. “Christ that was personal. Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex laughed mirthlessly. “Our sisters are rubbing off on you - all questions and no tact.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy looked embarrassed. “Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, no worries. You wanna come over and watch crap TV for a bit? Crash at mine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, but not tonight. First night at my shiny new rental place with Lois.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex shrugged one shoulder. “Hey, no problem. At least you know you aren’t at each other’s throats now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy nodded thoughtfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you want a ride?” Lois’s voice sounded behind them, as she appeared out of the entrance to Kara’s building, followed by James and Winn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy turned. “No, I’m good. Thanks. I’ve got my bike.” She gestured with her helmet toward where her bike was parked, Alex’s next to it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll meet you there, though.” Her tone less arctic than when she had started the day.    </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lois nodded and headed towards her car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Night guys.” James said as he and Winn passed them, walking the other way. Winn gave them a small wave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex pulled a hand out of her pocket and waved back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See you in the morning, I guess.” Alex said, turning back to Lucy and their conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. Text me if you do want to talk though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Alex undid the lock keeping her helmet fastened to her handlebars and pulled it on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The incidents increased over the next two weeks. Anti alien attacks, and alien retaliations both. Mostly a lot of scuffles and disrupted rallies. The occasional arson attack. As much as Lucy wanted to stop the demonstrations - on both sides - Kara and Lois gave her repeated lectures on freedom of speech.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was running them all ragged trying to keep on top of it all. Worse, none of it was getting them any closer to who was instigating any of the incidents or had been behind the spate of kidnappings.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a Friday morning when Maggie knocked on the door of the Director’s office. She wasn’t sure of the three of them who was more surprised to see her there; Lucy, Alex or herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took a deep breath before she spoke. “Danvers, I’ve got something I need your help with.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex gestured to one the guest chairs. Maggie ignored it, instead unfurling the folder she was holding, and opening it on the desk in front of the agent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How many?” Alex flicked through the file as she spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Three, so far. Over the last couple of weeks”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex read for a few moments in silence. “And no cause of death?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Our ME is stumped. You guys have all the kit in your fancy lab, I wondered if you could take a look?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. Have the bodies transferred here and I’ll re-do the autopsies. We have the ability to run a lot more tests than the standard ones the city can afford. And some different databases to anyone else. Do you think they’re connected to this case?” She looked up from the file.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I don’t believe in coincidences.” Maggie smiled sadly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked away, flicking through the file. “I’ll let you know if I find anything.” She looked up again with an attempt at a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Maggie hesitated as if she wanted to say something, but instead nodded to Lucy and left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Three unexplained dead bodies?” Lucy’s eyebrow rose as she spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, this just keeps getting weirder.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hopefully your autopsies will find something to give us some ideas.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah and it’ll keep me busy when we aren’t out chasing down incidents.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You doing ok there?” Lucy asked cautiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked away, surprised how easily the lie came. Well, it wasn’t a total lie, she thought to herself. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing ok. it was just that she needed a little narcotic help before she could even get out of the damn door. And a little scotch when she got home at night to help deal with the aftermath. And sometimes the nightmares. Her hip flask, or the other little case, never seemed to be far away, even if carefully hidden. If no one knew about it, and she was doing her job, it wasn’t a problem. Right? As long as her drugs tests kept showing up clean no one needed to know. Which they always did, since she was still doctoring them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can talk to me.” Lucy said gently, snapping her from her thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know that, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Thanks.” Alex nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Better go set the lab up.” Alex pointed vaguely in that direction, as she rose from her desk. Making herself scarce before Lucy asked any more questions.        </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bodies arrived later that morning, with the autopsies taking most of the rest of the day. Alex spent the next few days in the lab running every test she could think of, uploading the results as she got them to the shared drive. Her intention was to go through all the data once the tests were complete. Uploading as she went gave the rest of the team chance to check them over before her, if they got time. Any advantage at this point was being chased eagerly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t much of a surprise then when Lois stuck her head round the lab door, a couple of days later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, sorry to interrupt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked up from her microscope. “No problem, I’m just double checking something while I wait for the next set of results. What’s up?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you talk me through something?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lois turned her notebook round to show her the diagram she had drawn. It was a fairly accurate sketch of a chemical formula.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This was in the shared file, from the hard drive you recovered.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OK.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lois pulled a document up on her tablet, showing a similar looking diagram.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And this was from the autopsies you did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, wow. That’s almost identical.” Alex held the two side by side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And then there’s this.” Lois showed her a glossy printed page.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“An advert?” Alex sounded confused and stared at the vague molecular outline traced around the company logo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, wait. I see what you mean, this formula is only one molecule different to the first two, but it would have drastically different effects. Where did you get this?” She looked up at Lois, frowning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a press release from Cross pharmaceuticals. I covered their recent press conference for the Planet, since I was already in town. They have put out a lot of new products recently. It’s been kind of low key, but their stock is growing steadily.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Research for a new product like this takes years. And millions in funding. Companies don’t put out </span>
  <em>
    <span>lots</span>
  </em>
  <span> of new products. Do you think you could get hold of all their recent product press releases?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure. Gotta be some benefit to being an award winning journalist.” Her tone was self deprecating and she grinned at Alex, quirking an eyebrow.  </span>
  <span>“I’ll get back to CatCo and make some calls."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, for God’s sake, this city is turning into a fucking Lane convention.” Lucy complained late the next afternoon, staring at her phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Alex snapped her head up abruptly at Lucy’s outburst. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was back at her desk in the office for the first time since Maggie’s visit the previous week. Having finally run out of tests to run, she was trying to sift through the mass of data they had produced. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not enough Lois is here, now we’ve finally stopped actively wanting to kill each other, the fucking General is coming.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here? Your father is coming here? Again? Why?” Alex tried not to sound panicked. Nothing good had ever come of his previous visits and the last thing they needed was more brass breathing down their necks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>here </span>
  </em>
  <span>here. Not the DEO - I hope - National City. For Thanksgiving. Tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She frowned at her phone, as it pinged with another incoming text.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lois says he and Mom have rented a place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s weird, why are they coming here for Thanksgiving?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy’s phone pinged for a third time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea.” She replied absently, reading her text. “But Lois wants to talk to me. She’s taking me out to dinner."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex’s phone buzzed, shuffling it across her desk,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just gonna be one of those days, isn’t it?” She huffed with exasperation and snatched up her phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh.” She stared at the text message and looked up at Lucy, confused.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The plot thickens; Kara says Clark turned up this morning at CatCo and took Lois out for coffee. She hasn’t come back yet.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her phone buzzed again before she could put it down. She read the incoming message and swore loudly before dumping her phone back on her desk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no, wait; they are finally back. No news on why Clark is here, but Kara has invited him over to game night tonight, since you and Lois are going out to dinner."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rubbed her hands down her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because of course she has.” She added, her tone exasperated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Game night started badly and went rapidly downhill, as far as Alex was concerned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James had finally had the chance to tell Clark about his being Guardian and he and Winn were desperate to tell him all about it. In excruciating, mind numbing detail. As if she hadn’t already lived through most of it - and so much more - herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clark being Clark, he was both encouraging them and regaling them with his own tales of derring do. Or, bragging, as Alex saw it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had a pounding headache and a mountain of data she wanted to be reviewing back at the DEO. Or better still, while crashed out on her couch. She was extremely grateful she had thought to refill her hip flask before she arrived and was surreptitiously topping up her can of soda when Kara wasn’t watching.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which wasn’t at all, as she was quite happily joining in the ‘we love Clark fanclub’. She had no idea what game they were supposed to be playing as it had pretty much been abandoned as soon as James opened his mouth about his adventures as a vigilante. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first comment slipped out by accident and she really hadn’t meant for James to hear it, when she suggested that he clearly felt he needed to prove himself against Clark and wouldn’t measuring be easier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clark’s raised eyebrows in her direction told her he had heard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Making a crack at Winn about hiding behind his keyboard had him blushing furiously and James staring at her in disapproval. Picking on Winn was a low blow, even she realised. It was like kicking a puppy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She managed to keep her mouth shut for quite a while after that. But after an additional chemical boost on top of the alcohol in her soda she crossed the line into combative when Clark launched into a discussion of how he would handle the anti alien issues if they were in Metropolis. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Must be nice to be able to see everything so clearly in black and white.” She needled, not even bothering to try and keep her comments to herself. </span>
  <span>“Not have to worry about all those damn pesky morally ambiguous shades of grey in the middle. Not all of us get that luxury." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At this Kara, grabbed her by the arm and physically dragged her into the kitchen. Not that it was out of earshot of the Man of Steel, but it at least had the illusion of privacy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you giving everyone such a hard time? Especially Clark, given how rarely I get to see him?” Kara frowned at her, flushing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s always such a fucking righteous boy scout.” Alex didn’t bother to lower her voice. </span>
  <span>“The world isn't always as binary as he paints it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You could cut him some slack, he is my cousin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m your sister. Oh, wait of course, I forgot; we don’t share blood.” Alex spat, her tone bitter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara’s face went rigid, as she slowly folded her arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you been drinking? You’re only ever this mean when you drink.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex scrubbed her hands down her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course it’s got to be me at fault, not all of you fawning over perfect fucking Clark and ignoring the fact I exist and I have been fighting this shit longer than most of you have a go heroes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you should go home and sober up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex threw her hands up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, whatever, I didn’t want to fucking be here with him here anyway, I only came for my sister.” She emphasized the last word as she snatched up her jacket from the barstool and strode out, slamming the door behind her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was slumped on her sofa, scotch in hand, fuming when Lucy arrived a while later and flopped down next to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So how’d it go?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy sighed deeply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems Clark got into an argument with The General and finally told him his real identity.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex’s eyebrows shot up and she sat up and turned to face Lucy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Clark was </span>
  <b>
    <em>really</em>
  </b>
  <span> mad at him this time. Lois being away here in National City made Clark realise just how much he loves her." She rolled her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He had gone to see The General to ask for his blessing as Clark wanted to ask Lois to marry him. Apparently Dad was delighted and said he was glad Lois had found herself a nice human boy and stopped fawning over that damned alien and that he would never allow her to marry some freak from another planet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex bit her lip as she listened, rapt. Eyes wide in horror. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was when he used the words ‘mongrel babies’ that Clark lost it. Let’s just say The General Is gonna need to do some serious redecorating.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uncontrolled Kryptonian rage does tend to leave nasty scorch marks." Alex nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why Clark is here, he came to talk to Lois.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex started to actually feel bad for giving him a hard time now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Oh no. How’s Lois?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have never seen her so mad. She says they are thinking of eloping.” Lucy’s laugh was filled with tension and she flopped her head back against the cushions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So that was why she wanted to go out to dinner to tell you about it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not exactly. She says the whole thing and being here, spending so much time together has made her realise that us being at each other’s throats is crazy, and that most of it was down to The General pitting us against each other. She wants us to just start again and ignore everything that happened between us before.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow. That was quite the night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You do seem to have been getting on better though. You haven’t threatened to kill her recently.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy snorted with amusement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you feel about it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She may be a pain in the ass, and we may drive each other nuts, but she's still family, you know?.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex swallowed guiltily, feeling her cheeks flame. “Yeah.” She replied weakly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been kind of ok having her here. And nothing to do with whatever Dad says, she actually is a pretty decent investigative reporter.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, she had some pretty good questions for me yesterday.” Alex was relieved to talk about something other than families.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re drinking.” Lucy suddenly said. “Everything ok?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex jumped slightly guiltily. “Yeah, It’s just one. It’s the night before a long weekend, and it’s been a lot recently. I’ll be ok for work, after the extra days off.” She tried to smile reassuringly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy frowned, but dropped it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanna crash here?” Alex asked, keen to change the subject.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy sighed and rolled her head on the cushion towards Alex, smiling. “Yeah. Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are friends for.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy was getting dressed the next morning and Alex was slumped on the sofa in joggers, drinking coffee and idly flicking through the news channels.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you going to Kara’s friendsgiving?” Lucy rolled her eyes at the word as she said it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not exactly welcome right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t just one drink last night was it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex gave her a look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clark spoke to Lois and Lois and I talk now. She texted me last night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know it winds me up when Clark and Kara get together. Throw in James, banging on about being a badass vigilante, and I might have said a few things.” She grimaced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, I’m not letting you be alone on Thanksgiving, you’re coming with me”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am so not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just gonna be me and Lois and Mom and Dad. Clark is refusing to go.” She paused, thinking. </span>
  <span>“Well, I guess we know why the General is here now. Damage control. He wants to make it up with his favourite daughter over the row with Clark.” She looked sour.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, for once I agree with Clark.” Alex saluted with her coffee mug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on.” Lucy ordered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex groaned and Lucy swatted at her legs until she moved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And wear something nicer than ripped jeans.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy had clearly brought clothes with her, and wore smart pants and a nice blouse, make up and  - something Alex had never seen her in before - jewellery. Normally a major hazard in the field. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look nice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t try and get round me with flattery. Get a move on.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I am damn well having a drink if I have to put up with your Father, so don’t give me any shit.” Alex called over her shoulder as she disappeared into the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The apartment the eldest Lanes had rented was a damn sight swankier than the one the Planet had found for Lois. Although that was pretty decent, this was on a whole new level. So, it came as a surprise to find that Mrs Lane was doing the cooking herself, instead of getting the whole thing catered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy seemed unimpressed by this news, whispering to Alex that her Mom wasn’t actually a great cook. The food was ok, but timing really wasn’t her forte. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex was glad they had stopped for supplies at this news, despite Lucy’s disapproving glowers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“General.” She nodded in greeting and handed him the bottle of scotch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow and turned to the wet bar. He held the bottle above a second glass in a question and she nodded enthusiastically. Alex was relieved to see he had a heavy pouring hand. When Lois arrived she realised she was going to need it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad.” Lois ground the word out through gritted teeth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lois.” General Lane nodded formally before his shoulders slumped. </span>
  <span>“I’m glad you came.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I nearly didn’t. And Clark certainly won’t be coming, for obvious reasons.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, thank you for coming.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex blinked in surprise, not sure she had heard him utter those words before or look as chastened as he did right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately that was as much as it appeared he was willing to relent for the time being, and he rapidly returned to his usual, insufferable attitude. His bigoted comments on pretty much every subject were giving her a headache from grinding her teeth to stop from replying. It was telling that Clark wasn’t even willing to try and mend fences with him and had opted for Kara’s thanksgiving than be here with his girlfriend and her family.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the first hour she excused herself to use the facilities. There was only so much scotch she could drink and still remain standing. Locking the bathroom door behind her, she pulled out the worn silver case from her pocket. It was almost small enough to be mistaken for a USB drive at first glance, making it an excellent hiding place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later Alex sniffed, checked her reflection in the mirror and left the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It hadn’t helped, in fact it had made things worse, as she found herself starting to bite occasionally and snapping at General Lane’s more barbed comments.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She retaliated with force when he started complaining about women in the military.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You do realise that not only are you currently significantly outnumbered by women in this room, but two of them are high ranking military women."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was his turn to blink in surprise. Lois’s eyebrows crept up her forehead. And she hid behind her glass as she sipped her drink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t rise to it.” Lucy hissed under breath, gulping her soda.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned his attention fully on Alex. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not believe you hold a rank, Ms. Danvers, as you aren’t military.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am the Director of a covert government agency, as well you know, and your other daughter holds the rank of Major in the US Army. As well as a Law degree. So your argument is without evidence based on just this room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy kicked her under cover of the coffee table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean they belong.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite her fury with the man, Lois hastily jumped in to change the subject, and her mother appeared from the kitchen with a plate of cheese straws. Their combined responses made Alex suspect it was a frequent occurrence, the Lane women joining forces to diffuse General Lane’s argument with guests before they hit a landmine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the second interminable hour when there was still no sign of the food being ready, Alex retreated to the bathroom again, in need of further narcotic assistance, and wondering exactly why she had let Lucy talk her into this nightmare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lois was waiting outside the bathroom door. She seized Alex by the arm before she could get past and shoved her backwards, hiding them from view and getting into her personal space, pressing her up against the wall next to the bathroom door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you high right now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Alex scoffed, trying to bluff.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lois snorted. “I work in a newsroom Alex, you don’t think I know when someone’s using?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex tried to brush past the taller woman and found herself surprised by her strength when she grabbed her arm and pinned her in place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sleeping with my sister?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?! No!” The shock on her face was clearly genuine enough to convince Lois.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what the hell is going on?” She searched Alex’s face as if the answers were written in her eyes if she only looked hard enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex felt herself squirm, knowing the signs of her recent use were all too obvious this close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She dropped everything to come out to National City at J’onn’s request to cover for you and instead of returning to Washington and her career, she’s still here, even though you’re back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lois gave her a penetrating look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s hardly ever home. She’s always at your place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it's not like you guys are best friends.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did you go, Alex, that Lucy needed to cover for you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Medical leave.” Alex felt herself start to sweat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lois was utterly unsatisfied by the non-explanation. Alex could see the gleam in her eye that her own sister got when she was on to a lead for a story. Unstoppable and unswayable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s none of your damn business.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you're clearly weren’t injured.” Lois's gaze flicked up and down the shorter woman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So why is Lucy still at the DEO?” Her eyes bored into Alex’s until the smaller woman was forced to look away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d better not have got her mixed up in whatever the hell is going on with you.” She gave Alex one last glare before storming off back toward the drawing room, leaving Alex somewhat shaken.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinner was finally being served as she returned to the rest of the group. Alex determinedly worked to hold her tongue for the rest of the day and be as civil as she could, despite The General’s frequent lobbing of verbal hand grenades into the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She made a point of staying out of Lois’s way as much as possible, until Lucy started to give her suspicious looks at the tension rising between them. Lois refused to stay and discuss her potential engagement with her parents and the whole thing had finally broken up almost as soon as they had eaten. Lucy opted to go back to the apartment with her sister, all of them surprised with her suggesting Lois might be in need of some sisterly solidarity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex walked slowly home, relieved to be out in the fresh air. She stopped in a different liquor store and bought a far cheaper bottle of whiskey than she had given to General Lane. Changing into sweatpants and a tee once she got home, she stretched out on the sofa with the bottle on the coffee table next to her, a glass and her tablet full of the data fragments Winn had retrieved from the lab. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She woke up stiff and aching the next morning in almost the same position, her glass and most of the bottle empty.        </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Monday morning saw them all reassembled at the DEO in the conference room. There was a distinct tension, mostly caused by Kara uncharacteristically sitting as far away from Alex as possible. It was something of a reversal, since the other two sisters in the room seemed to be talking more than when Lois had first arrived. Lois was flipping through her notes, discussing occasional questions with Lucy, who responded animatedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie sat halfway down the table, her own notebook open in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex stood at the front of the room, and cleared her throat, causing Lois and Lucy to both look up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok. So this is what we got off the hard drive at the facility.” Alex clicked the remote and brought up the first slide; a diagram of a chemical formula. She clicked and changed the slide, to what looked like the same formula. “This is what is responsible for NCPD’s mysterious deaths.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at the other four members of the task force. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's a gas. It is tuned to a very specific protein not found in human anatomy. Or any other life on Earth. This is what they must have been developing at the lab. And the dead bodies look very much like test subjects.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She brought up several more slides. “And these are a whole bunch of new products from Cross pharmaceuticals. They are all revolutionary in the way they work. All only effective on humans and, after much investigation and a little light hacking from Winn, all developed from physiology unique to life non-native to this planet.”    </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So Cross has developed products from testing kidnapped aliens, which they are making huge profits from, but they’ve also developed a gas toxic only to aliens?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep.” Alex nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But why kidnap the humans?” Kara asked, curiosity outweighing her fury with her sister. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Control group.” Alex replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we prove any of this?” Lucy asked, in an apprehensive tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s mostly circumstantial.” Maggie commented. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But surely it’s enough to pull </span>
  <span>Colton Cross in for a chat.” Lois looked questioningly at her sister. </span>
  <span>“He is a total recluse, I have been trying to get an interview with him for years.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.” Kara nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well I’m not going to ask nicely.” Lucy grinned at her sister. “In fact we might have enough for a warrant. Tends to make it a little less optional.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lois returned her grin and quirked a mischievous eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great work.” Lucy looked around the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex jumped in. “The question is though, what is he planning to do with this gas? As I can’t imagine he plans to kill aliens one at a time. And, while we’re at it, what the hell are all the anti alien incidents about?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things start to add up, and not just about the case. But could it be too late?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to the folks who took the time to comment. This might be a little bit niche, but I am glad there are folks who are sticking with me on this roller coaster.</p>
<p>Things take a turn this time. A slightly longer and slightly darker chapter. Please take note of the tags.</p>
<p>Do let me know what you think?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Like everything about this case, getting a warrant hadn’t been that easy, Maggie had explained the next morning, at their now daily meetings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy and Alex had both complained that if Cross had been someone less high profile they could just pull him in anyway and worry about the paperwork later. Lois pointed out it needed to be done by the book, and visibly so, given all the very important eyes that were on this case. And then reminded Lucy that she was the one with the law degree and should know this stuff. Lucy stuck out her tongue and tossed one of the packets of sugar from the coffee tray at her sister’s head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara suggested just flying him over a long drop and shaking it out of him. Her tone was joking but belied her frustration.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got it.” Alex suddenly spoke up. </span>
  <span>"That's what all that stuff was - the weird parts and chemicals that were going missing right after I got back. It's to make the gas in industrial quantities and maybe some kind of dispersal device." She started sketching the pieces out on a fresh page of her notebook.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But can we connect any of the robberies to Cross?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex frowned but didn’t look up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess not.” Maggie answered her own question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok. Let’s divide up everything we’ve got so far and go over it again with a fine tooth comb. We have a tonne of small pieces, surely they add up to enough for us to get as far as interviewing the guy.”  Lucy ordered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all nodded and got up to head back to their respective buildings or offices to get to work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took the rest of the week for them to go through everything again. Not helped by the ongoing need for the DEO, NCPD and Supergirl to deal with the continually increasing incidences and clashes between the aliens and those very much opposed to their presence on Earth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was exhausting for all of them, barely managing to grab any sleep between being out in the field and combing through evidence, paperwork and accumulated notes. Neither Alex nor Lucy and various members of the senior team at the DEO even seemed to be leaving the building much, mostly snatching brief naps in the bunk rooms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lois, working with Winn, had finally found the tiniest sliver of a connection between Cross and both a robbery and an incident, involving the same hired muscle in each case. It was finally enough for a warrant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was with great glee that Lucy and Maggie had barged into Cross’s office and slammed down the warrant on his desk. Maggie slapped handcuffs on him, and read him his rights, before dragging him forcefully out into the waiting squad car. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had agreed that it very much fell under DEO jurisdiction and Lucy got to interview him. While Maggie went back to the station to complete the necessary paperwork. With great optimism that filing charges would be following close behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As desperately as she wanted to be there to interrogate him, Lois returned to CatCo with Kara to write the whole thing up for a joint release in both CatCo magazine and the Daily Planet, as soon as charges could be brought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex remained locked in her lab at the DEO trying to work out the specifications of the dispersal unit with Winn. And hopefully figure out where it might be intended to be used.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Lucy returned with Cross however, Alex took up station in the observation room to watch the interview, with an eye to finding out something useful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This turned out to be wildly optimistic as it rapidly became apparent why he never appeared in public; the man wasn’t a recluse, he was being restrained by his PR team and lawyers. Cross might be a genius, but he held views even a bigot like General Lane would find abhorrent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Cross sat down in the interview room he started spewing hate. Not just about aliens, but about everyone that wasn’t a straight, middle-aged white guy like him. He was practically foaming at the mouth. Even his lawyer looked embarrassed.       </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God, that man is hideous.” Lucy slammed the door to the </span>
  <span>observation room </span>
  <span>open so hard it bounced off the wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s white noise. It’s just confusion. God it’s so obvious - we need to gear up. Now.” Alex paced as she spoke, her words tumbling over each other in her haste to get them out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? You’re the only one causing confusion right now, Alex.” Lucy rubbed her temples.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you see? It is totally logical, if you ignore all the static. We just need to know the last few data points - and then the end point becomes obvious.” Alex looked up at Lucy, eyes wild, her expression expectant, as if waiting for the other woman to agree with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy stared back for long moments.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When was the last time you slept? You’ve been in the lab or out in the field late every night this week.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” Alex made a dismissive gesture and started pacing again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to </span>
  <b>
    <em>go</em>
  </b>
  <span>, Lucy. Now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go where Alex? you’re not making any sense.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex stopped dead and stared at Lucy, uncomprehendingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The final data point. Something big, something…” She snapped her fingers impatiently, as if trying to find the word. “Central.” She pointed at Lucy. “C’mon, let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go where?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kick down doors, ask questions. Someone knows. Someone knows what this guy’s endgame is.” Alex thrust her arm toward the interrogation room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex. You are starting to sound a little crazy. You need to just stop and take a break. I’ll go back in and get him to talk. The guy loves the sound of his own voice, he's not gonna be able to help bragging at some point. Why don’t you go take a nap in the bunk room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No! We need to brief the teams and get out there, this is not the time for a fucking nap, Lucy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex started towards the door before Lucy grabbed her by the arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex, stop.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes flicked down at Lucy’s hand round her arm and back up to her face. Anger colouring her features.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let go of me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Stand down.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex’s eyes flashed dangerously and she yanked her arm free.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s an order.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex snorted derisively. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Going racing off without a plan won’t help. Taking a break while I take another crack at his guy isn’t gonna hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex turned to leave and Lucy could see in the set of her shoulders that she was clearly not stopping whatever crazy idea she had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy sighed. “Alex. I’m the Director here. I’m ordering you to stand down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex turned back to face her. “We’re wasting time. We need to be out there, taking action.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We do, but not until we have a clear picture of what that action actually is. Right now you’re running on guesswork and caffeine. You know that’s never a good combination.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you, Lane, I was Director here long before you arrived to fucking babysit and I’ve run successful ops on a damn sight less.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, You’re clearly tired and we’re all stressed out, so I’m going to let that one slide. Take a walk. Take a nap and cool off.” Lucy clenched her jaw, trying to control her own rising temper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop treating me like a fucking child and trying to send me to my room.” Alex’s voice rose dangerously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>”Then stop acting like one, you’re not exactly being rational right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rational? Are you fucking kidding me? You’re the one wasting time talking to a madman.” Alex gestured wildly towards the interrogation room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took a step towards Lucy. “Stop fucking hiding and take action.” She put both hands on Lucy’s shoulders and shoved the woman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, that’s it. Go home Alex, you’re done for today. Calm down, get some sleep and don’t come back until tomorrow and only if you can actually listen to what I’m saying.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy took a step back as Alex stepped towards her, for a moment thinking the younger woman was about to swing at her. The moment hung there as Alex ground her jaw, before turning and walking out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex didn’t even bother to change out of her fatigues, throwing her bike jacket on and stuffing her wallet and keys in her pockets, before storming out of the DEO.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was too angry to go home, so she started walking. The bar wasn’t far from her apartment. Two drinks in, she was still incandescent with rage at Lucy not listening to her and went in search of someone she knew would be able to hook her up. Her own supply depleted from being practically holed up at the DEO. The clarity she felt the narcotic gave her made all the pieces slot into place in her mind as if watching a time lapse of a jigsaw, and she started walking with renewed purpose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose and refilled her coffee mug for the umpteenth time that day. She had sent Cross back to a holding cell and headed to the command centre for an update.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tiredness was one thing, but Alex wasn’t herself at all. She knew she was invested in solving this case, but this went beyond that, even for Alex. Lucy was starting to wonder if there was more going on than just a desperate need to be doing something and not just intelligence gathering. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her train of thought was interrupted by a flurry of movement from both the balcony and the lift as Supergirl walked down the stairs onto the command floor and Lois arrived, via the lift.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We think we have an idea of what they are planning.” Kara started as she came to a halt by the central table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lois pulled a notebook from her bag as she walked and started flipping through pages.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The citizens of Earth ceremonies tomorrow…” She started, before Lucy jumped in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There is bound to be trouble, we knew that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but something Alex said about testing our capacity got me thinking.“ Kara continued Lois’s thread. “The ceremonies are all over the city, so we can’t cover them all, even with NCPD. But maybe that’s the plan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean, that’s the plan?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To stretch us thin so we are trying to cover them all, without looking too closely at any one event.” Lois elaborated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The central point in the static.” Lucy slammed her palm down on the table. “All the incidents so far have been really random and mostly relatively small, just thugs disrupting protests or small arson attacks. They’ve been a lot of noise. Static interference. What are the big points?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara frowned and folded her arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The kidnappings and the lab.” Lois offered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Lucy pointed at her sister.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been interrogating Cross all day and he kept saying he wanted to get rid of them, that’s what this is about - if we are looking everywhere we aren’t looking too closely anywhere, like you said. There must be a central point. Literally - Alex was right. We need another look at that research we found.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara looked around her. “Where is Alex?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy sighed, but before she could speak Vasquez appeared next to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Vasquez, perfect timing. Can you pull up the research Alex got Winn to pull off the hard drive we recovered, there was something in there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vasquez cleared her throat, looking embarrassed. “Ma’am. I need a word.” She looked pointedly at Kara and Lois. “A private word.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can it wait?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think so, Ma’am.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy followed Vasquez to the Directors’ office. Even without super hearing they heard Lucy’s voice carry across the command floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy marched back out of the office and pointed at Winn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ping Alex’s phone and tracker, </span>
  <b>
    <em>now</em>
  </b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Concern coloured Kara’s tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I had to send Alex home. She was acting erratically. I thought it was just lack of sleep and stress.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the explanation hung in the air, unspoken. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Winn tapped furiously and then spoke rapidly. “Her phone is off and her tracker is really faint. Like she’s underground?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dammit, of course she is. Where?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Winn resumed tapping. He spun his chair and gave Lucy an apologetic look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t get an exact fix, somewhere around this area downtown.” He turned and hit a few keys and a map of the downtown area flashed up on the bank of screens on the wall, several city blocks highlighted in red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara I hate to do this, but I need you to check the other sites for the ceremonies tomorrow.  With your X-ray vision you’ll get through them a lot faster than we can.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What am I looking for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe explosives, maybe gas canisters, maybe both.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll find Alex?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the plan. Hopefully before she does something stupid. Even more stupid.” Lucy turned, seeking out her second in command. “Vasquez, get Quinn and gear up. Follow me in an SUV, I’m going on my bike, it’ll be quicker.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vasquez nodded and left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy looked at her sister, gave Kara a small smile and headed for the locker rooms as Kara nodded and headed towards the balcony. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy glanced down at the GPS attached to the gas tank of her bike and pulled over. Yanking her helmet off she shook out her hair and prodded the comms unit in her ear into life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Lane. I’m at the coordinates for the edge of the area you highlighted and I’m outside the National City Theatre. That’s a good place to set something off, it’s almost the exact centre of the city.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And it’s the location of the ceremony the Mayor and half the city dignitaries will be attending.” Lois’s voice replied over the comms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going in. I’ll leave the comms channel open for when </span>
  <span>Vasquez and Quinn get here. Supergirl, are you there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here.” The sound of rushing air accompanied her voice. “I’ve covered three sites, but there are loads more to check. They are clear so far.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great. Keep checking.” Lucy climbed off her bike and hung the helmet on the handlebars. Unzipping her jacket she unholstered her sidearm and jogged up the steps to the entrance.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The place was a maze and finding the door to the basement took several more minutes than she really would have liked. When she finally found the stairs, the gathering dusk outside was shrouding the already gloomy space in near darkness. Pulling a small flashlight out of her pocket she clicked it on and rested her gun arm on the wrist holding it, tracking a wide path back and forth in front of her with the beam, as she paced slowly through the mass of boxes of costumes, props and various junk littering the place and gathering dust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A slight scuffling sound came from somewhere near where she presumed the centre of the room was, and she moved cautiously towards it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex was standing next to the central supporting pillar for the room, over what looked like a packing case, with a large metal case propped on top of it, the lid open. Wires spiralled out of it into the darkness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman was frowning in concentration, a penlight clamped in her teeth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy was still several feet away when she saw the beam from Alex's flashlight glint off something thin and metallic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Lucy got closer, she saw Alex had her pocket knife out and was edging the blade towards the case. The light from her torch flickered and bounced off the knife, betraying</span>
  <span> the violent tremor in her hand. More than could be accounted for by the nerves involved in defusing a bomb. Something that required a steady hand and a delicate touch. It was almost </span>
  <span>touching the </span>
  <span>mess of wires by the time Lucy approached.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spotting the shaking, she shoved Alex’s shoulder before the blade touched any of the wires, or anything else, and inadvertently set the thing off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Step away, Alex.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pointed her flashlight obliquely across the woman’s face, squinting at her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Lucy. What are you trying to do? Blind me? Nice timing, I’m trying to diffuse a fucking bomb here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex shielded her eyes and glared back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you fucking kidding me? You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>high</span>
  </em>
  <span> right now?” Lucy’s voice was harsh and loud in the silence of the basement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex tried to duck her head to avoid Lucy’s gaze and resume disarming the device.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two DEO agents melted from the shadows of the building, guns raised, eyes scanning the area for threats.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get her out of here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quinn looked confused by the fact that Lucy was pointing at her co-director. But Vasquez stepped forward towards her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy turned to face him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get </span>
  <em>
    <span>Miss</span>
  </em>
  <span> Danvers out of here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She turned to Vasquez. “Make sure you get blood and hair samples before she leaves DEO premises.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quinn nodded and between them they grabbed Alex firmly by the arms. Alex struggled furiously, which didn’t make it easy for them. Lucy thought one of her agents might be about to get punched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dammit Lucy, don’t be so bloody ridiculous, I can help...This is my fucking case…Lucy…” Alex’s voice trailed off as she was dragged from the building, struggling all the way and trying to fight her captors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy took a deep breath, pushing her conflicted feelings down to deal with later, as she turned back to study the open panel and it’s bundle of wires. Panic flooded through her as she realised she was looking at a biological dirty bomb. She bent down and scooped up the knife Alex had dropped in the scuffle. There was a connection to the gas canisters, which was relatively simple to isolate and disarm, but the power supply and explosives to cause the dispersion less so. They were set up in individual cells, but linked together to form a chain to cause the final explosion. It was a clever idea; a simple failsafe, so that if any individual cell failed there would still be an explosion, just smaller, as each linked together to increase the final yield.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy was halfway through cutting the wires for the penultimate cell when she noticed the humming coming from the device. There was a sudden dawning horror of realisation that the sound had been getting louder for a while. And then she realised that the set up had a second failsafe; Alex’s opening the cover had armed the whole thing. Had her stopping to argue with Alex cost her the time necessary to disarm all the cells and stop the whole thing? As she reached for the last wire the answer was a very definite </span>
  <b>
    <em>yes</em>
  </b>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get the fuck off me.” Alex elbowed Quinn in the stomach as he tried to grab her handcuffed arm and secure her in the back of the DEO SUV outside the building. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had fought them all the way out and Vasquez had given up and slapped her in cuffs, which hadn't really helped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vasquez had a death grip on her right arm as Alex stamped the other agent’s foot when he doubled over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a low boom and the ground shook before a crack rent the outside of the building. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately on its heels came a harsh splintering, a whoomph, almost as if sound were being sucked out of the air, and a cloud of dust was ejected from the building along with the glass from shattering windows as the building collapsed into the basement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quinn was already bent over, but Vasquez ducked down, shielding her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex stood upright, eyes wide in horror. “</span>
  <b>
    <em>Lucy</em>
  </b>
  <span>” The scream torn agonisingly from her throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dust and debris rained down on them as Kara landed next to her, boots silently hitting the ground as she took in Alex’s handcuffed hands and looked up at the cracked and listing building.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vasquez had grabbed Alex’s arm again, this time to try and restrain her from plunging headlong back into the destroyed building, cuffs or no.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Supergirl could launch into any action, Quinn staggered upright and laid a gentle hand on her arm, as the flashing lights of emergency vehicles washed the grey dust and gathering gloom of the day in reds and blues.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait for the emergency services. If you go in now, it might collapse further and Director Lane is still inside.” Quinn’s face was grim and he glanced at Alex with a look of disgust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara cocked her head to one side, listening, as Alex finally broke free of Vasquez’s grip and came to stand next to her sister.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you hear her?” Alex pleaded, her voice desperate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara closed her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can hear a heartbeat, but it’s faint.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that moment emergency workers poured into the street and Supergirl followed them as they picked their way into the building, taking instructions from them as they went, so as not to dislodge anything and bring any more of the now crumbling building down.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Time lost all meaning as Alex stared at the wrecked building, flanked by the two DEO agents, all fight gone out of her now as the three of them waited in silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was with a mixture of horror and relief Alex watched as Lucy’s dust covered and immobile body was finally pulled free. Strapped to a stretcher, IV bag held aloft by one of the EMTs as they picked their way carefully over the broken blocks of what had once been the national theatre building.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt her heart break slightly as Kara didn’t even look at her as she spoke quietly to Vasquez for a few moments before launching into the sky.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex didn’t fight this time as the two agents corralled her into the back of the DEO SUV.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The DEO was silent as she was led inside, to the medical wing. The usual chatter replaced by quiet murmurs. As she crossed the floor, agents either turned away from her or glared accusingly at her. The entire exchange with Lucy clearly having been broadcast over the open comms channel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vasquez barely spoke as she took a clipping of Alex’s hair and a vial of her blood. Uncuffing her hands, the agent walked her down to the main door, her grip once again firm on Alex’s upper arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suggest you go home Ma’am.” Her mouth was set in a grim line, but the formality was clearly a habit she couldn’t break.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll text you when there is any news about Director Lane.” She relented slightly, before pulling the door closed behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex rubbed her wrists absently as she stood out on the street in the rapidly falling night and wondered what to do now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to go to the hospital and wait for any news of Lucy, but it wouldn't be long before Lois got there and she would most definitely not be welcome then. The last thing Lucy needed was her rowing with Lois again. And how long before General Lane showed up? Or Clark? Neither confrontation would help the situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex rubbed her hands down her face. She was still covered in dust from the building collapse. Turning, she started to walk towards her apartment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was fully dark when she got home, the only light from the city outside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flopping down on the couch, she leaned her head back and let her mind reel and race, but she couldn’t form any coherent thought, or plan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sat up a few minutes later and checked her phone. Nothing. No texts or calls. Should she call Kara? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hesitating she hit the speed dial. Straight to voicemail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Opening her text chat she started to type.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How’s Lucy?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex’s heart sped up and both anxiety and relief flooded through her as the three dots of a reply being typed cycled across her screen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s in surgery</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t think you should come. Lois and Clark are here. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>More dots.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you ok?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex took a breath and hesitated before typing her response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I wasn’t in the building when the device went off.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No more dots.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex dropped the phone onto the couch next to her, dropping her head back against the cushions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally she stood and stripped her clothes off, heading for the shower. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bathroom was fogged with steam and she towelled her hair with one hand, rummaging through a pile of laundry where it had been dumped on the floor, never having gotten around to putting it away. Tugging on clean joggers and a tee shirt she slid onto a bar stool at the counter and pulled the open bottle of scotch towards her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing deeply she let it go again, climbed down off the stool and scooped up her phone as she passed before climbing into bed and wrapping herself in the duvet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She waited in the dark, never quite dozing off, trapped in an almost fever dream of random images until the phone finally buzzed in the early hours of the morning. It was a text from Vasquez:</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Director Lane is out of surgery. She’s going to make it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex’s breath left her in a rush of overwhelming relief and then the first tears fell, great wracking sobs that shook her until she finally fell into an exhausted sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex woke up with her head pounding. That was expected and was more of a regular annoyance by now, but it was accompanied by an overwhelming rush of emotions. Most of which were unidentifiable as they were drowned out by a tsunami of shame and remorse. Lucy had almost been killed. Lucy had almost died because of </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sat up in bed and rubbed her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had broken every promise she had made to herself about using at work. When had that happened? She tried to think and was disgusted with herself that she couldn’t remember. But then it was the latest in a series of promises to herself that lay shattered behind her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flinging back the covers she struggled out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She could barely look at her reflection in the mirror as she cleaned her teeth, the very action of the brush making her retch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A drop of blood splashed on the white porcelain of the sink, followed by another. Alex touched her nose. It was bleeding again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A dam broke and the tears came again in a rush. She sank to the floor, back pressed against the wall, legs drawn up as she wrapped her arms around them, dropped her head to her knees and sobbed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tears were for Lucy, who had kept turning up, being there for her whether she wanted it or not - and she very much had not, not at first, anyway - but mostly for herself as she finally realised how far she had fallen. How bad things really had got.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She really wanted to talk to Lucy. That thought stopped her dead. Made her sit up. When had </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> happened? That annoying Lucy, who just kept turning up and refused to let herself be pushed away, who had usurped her position as Director was the person she wanted to talk to. And about how she felt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The person who was now in the hospital because of her, because she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> talk about how she felt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex levered herself off the floor and turned on the shower, her clothes soaked with sweat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking in the mirror, wrapped in a towel, showered and hair washed, she didn’t flinch away from her reflection this time and assessed the person who stared back. She was pale, dark smears defining her dead, soulless eyes. Her nose wasn’t bleeding but it was obviously swollen. She had lost weight and her damp hair looked limp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex didn’t even bother with makeup to try and cover up the evidence of the previous day - previous months - and dragged herself into clean jeans, tee shirt and boots. She shrugged into a leather jacket and snatched up her keys. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hesitated, nervousness fluttering in her chest. Taking a deep breath and steeling herself she opened the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex breathed a sigh of relief when she reached Lucy’s room and found Lois sitting outside and not General Lane. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The relief was short-lived once Lois saw her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The look the taller woman turned on her could have melted steel, even without her boyfriend’s super powers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lois stood and placed herself directly in Alex’s path, between her and Lucy’s room. The woman was practically vibrating with rage and it poured off her in waves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex felt herself quail in the face of the reception, but stood her ground, as she had also expected it, knew it was deserved. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn’t expected the words Lois greeted her with, however.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She asked for you. She asked if you were ok.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex grimaced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your name was the first thing she said, when she came round from surgery.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lois folded her arms and cocked a hip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucy told me everything. So, where were you? In a bar? In another woman’s bed? With your dealer? In the fucking </span>
  <b>
    <em>gutter</em>
  </b>
  <span>?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Several people turned to look at them as Lois lost her grip on her temper and yelled at Alex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t exactly think I’d be welcome.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lois turned red with fury, unable to answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I see her?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The nurse is doing her obs and checking her dressings.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How is she doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’ll live. No thanks to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex wanted to apologise, but she knew it wouldn't do any good. Lois was too angry to hear anything she had to say, and she didn't blame her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The nurse bustled out of the room and nearly barrelled straight into the two of them, as they stood in the middle of the hallway, Lois glaring at Alex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can go in now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She addressed the comment to Lois, but looked Alex up and down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lois extended an arm, gesturing for Alex to go ahead, but followed her in, standing sentry in the corner of the room, arms folded and glaring. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Where the older Lane sister looked furious and energised the younger looked tired, drawn and defeated. Seeming small in the hospital bed, plugged into various machines.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy looked at her sister and then turned to look at Alex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you? Are you ok?” Her voice was weak and scratchy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me?! You’re asking about me?!” Alex laughed mirthlessly. “Are </span>
  <b>
    <em>you</em>
  </b>
  <span> ok? You’re the one that got blown up!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy ignored her outburst. “Are you ok?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex frowned. “Yeah. I’m ok. What about..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy cut her off. “You lied to me. You’ve been cheating your drug tests.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked at the floor, stuffing her hands in her pockets. She could feel the weight of Lois glaring at her from the corner of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re suspended.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked up, but Lucy continued before she could reply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like you to leave now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex felt like she’d been punched. Unable to breathe. She had been expecting to be able to talk to Lucy, to apologise, something. Anticipating anger even, although Lucy had never got angry with her, she now realised belatedly, but not...this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy closed her eyes and turned her head away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex felt tears sting her eyes and she tried to think of something - anything - to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Losing the DEO had been the worst thing she thought could happen, but at that moment it no longer mattered at all. Kara wasn’t speaking to her and now neither was Lucy. Lucy who had steadfastly refused to go away through everything for the last few months. Only now did Alex finally understand what that had meant. What she had completely destroyed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lois was across the room in two strides and, grabbing Alex firmly by the arm, marching her out of the door, before Alex could even think to resist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s time you left my sister alone.” She hissed, before returning to Lucy’s room and closing the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex turned on the spot, looking around her but not really paying any attention to where she was, and with no idea where she should go now. Suddenly nature made the decision for her and she ran towards the nearest bathroom. Bursting through the door, she barely made it before being violently sick.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When you hit rock bottom; stop digging. Alex needs to make a choice. But can she?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter. This isn't as long but is just as tough. Please read the tags! And Let me know what you think?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The bell above it chimed as Alex hesitatingly pushed the door open, cautiously looking around it as she walked into the office. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“J’onn?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man himself walked down the stairs, a small stack of books in his hands, stopping when he looked up and saw Alex. His jaw clenched and he continued more slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard.” It was a statement, not a question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara was here. She was worried about you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked sheepish, sliding her hands in her pockets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve just come from the hospital. Lucy’s out of surgery.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara told me. She spoke to Lois.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She suspended me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>J’onn’s eyebrow’s rose. “You’re surprised?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He placed the books on the table. “Or are you just surprised you finally got caught?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex stared at her feet, unable to even look at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She could have died Alex. You could have died.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that, dammit, don’t you think I know that?” She yelled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stared at each other for long moments, Alex’s jaw working.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I really don’t think you did, or maybe you just don’t care anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked thunderous, but J’onn continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How many chances do you think you get, Alex? I have collected you from jail </span>
  <b>
    <em>twice</em>
  </b>
  <span>. Twice. And you treated rehab like it was a joke. Lucy offered you help time and again until it nearly got her killed. Your own sister won’t speak to you. I know you are hurting, and you have more than enough reasons to; your father, Malverne, Maggie. But people have tried to reach out and you’ve just pushed them away, hurting them, but in reality you’re just hurting yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silent tears ran down Alex’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hadn’t realised. She was my person, she was just </span>
  <b>
    <em>there</em>
  </b>
  <span> you know, she wouldn’t go away and now I finally realised I don’t want her to, and now it’s too fucking late.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She swiped at her eyes with her hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> J’onn?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take the help offered to you Alex. Stop trying to numb the pain and face it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex left J’onn’s office and stood outside on the street, looking around her. Once again, oblivious to her surroundings. Mind working, wondering what the hell she should do now. Where she should go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neither Lucy nor Kara were speaking to her, and she was suspended from the DEO. Her head pounded and skin itched from lack of proper sleep - or food - and the edges of withdrawal were starting to bleed in, colouring everything a hideous grey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe that was the answer, she thought to herself. One drink, to clear her mind. One drink while she thought about how the fuck to dig herself back out of this hole. She thrust her fists into her jacket pockets and started walking. She felt her fingers brush something and pulled her hand out. The card Lucy had left on her desk, after her last binge, for a counsellor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tears fell before she was even aware of them and she stuffed the card back into her pocket, swiping furiously at her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She walked on automatic pilot. Her feet seeming to know where they were going, even if she didn’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bar seemed fairly trendy, as long as you didn't look too closely. It was mostly full of city types in expensive suits and students in designer labels. People with money to burn and looking for a good time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex slid onto a bar stool at the far end of the highly polished bar. She nodded to the bartender who returned the gesture with such easy familiarity that it made Alex wonder if there was a bartender in the city she wasn’t on first name terms with. Worse, she realised this one also had a flourishing side business, which was why this particular clientele frequented the place. His boss was clearly aware but turned a blind eye, the extra income from the crowd it attracted good for his bottom line.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the glass was placed in front of her, he raised an eyebrow in question and Alex nodded without thinking. He wandered casually to the other end of the bar and then reappeared, sliding an extra napkin across the bar towards her. Alex placed her hand over it and slid it off the bar into her jacket pocket, replacing it with several folded bills, which she passed back towards him.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draining her glass in one go, she eased off the bar stool and ducked into the bathrooms, down a narrow corridor at the back of the building.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Sinking down onto the seat in a stall, Alex pulled the napkin out and unwrapped the small plastic bag hidden within it. She stared at it for long minutes, trying to figure out what the hell she was doing. Everything hurt. Physically and mentally. There was an aching void within her that was sucking everything good out of her life and she just wanted to make it stop hurting, dammit. Make everything stop for a goddamn minute. She knew she had really screwed up this time. Everything was so far beyond fucked, she had no idea where to even start to fix, God, </span><em><span>anything.</span></em> <span>The alcohol hit her system and cracked the last of her resolve. She just wanted to make it all stop hurting, just for a minute, just so she could think. Just so she could figure everything out.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The empty bag slid from her hands minutes later as she stood, bracing her hands on the walls. Why were they spinning? Why was everything spinning? Why was her head pounding like that, and her heart racing? This wasn’t right...the realisation came too late as everything slowly faded to black and she crumpled to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the other side of the city, Kara stood outside Lucy’s hospital room, talking in hushed whispers with Lois, in deference to the dimmed corridors at the start of the night shift.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for coming back, I didn’t really want to leave her to come into CatCo." Lois gestured towards Lucy's room. "But obviously I want to make sure we can pin this on Cross, now we know he’s responsible.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem. The DEO are still gathering evidence at the scene, so hopefully we’ll know more soon….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara's voice trailed off as she suddenly cocked her head, listening intently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What is it? Do you need to go?" Lois frowned at her in concern.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alex's heart just stopped." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara was running down the corridor before she had even finished speaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Supergirl hit the ground long minutes later. It had taken longer than she would have liked to try and figure out where she thought she had heard Alex’s heartbeat last. She had to fight her way through the crowd spilling out of the bar. When she had finally managed to clear a path to the back of the building, she saw two EMTs kneeling over her sister, who was slumped on the bathroom floor, propped up against the wall of the stall, her lips tinged blue, skin a terrifying shade of grey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of the EMTs pulled Alex so she was lying flat on the floor as the other filled a syringe from a vial and rapidly plunged the contents into her arm, before grabbing defibrillator paddles and glancing at the display. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clear.” His voice was calm and loud in the small space.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other technician moved back as the paddles discharged and Alex’s back arched in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Charging.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara watched in horror as the first EMT started CPR while the unit recharged. The silence where her sister’s heartbeat had always been was deafening. Replaced by the sound of her own ragged breathing as she could do nothing but watch, as a fear she had never felt before coiled it’s way around her insides, squeezing painfully. Every time they went out in the field she worried about Alex getting hurt, but this? She had never imagined her sister dying alone in a bathroom, by her own hand, killed by her own mistakes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clear.” The shock arched her back again and there was a moment of complete silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thump</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara thought she had imagined it. Heard what she had desperately wanted to hear.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thump - thump</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The defibrillator beeped once. And then again, picking up a steady rhythm as Alex gasped and sucked in a huge breath, and coughed, her lips losing their blue hue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara sucked in a breath too, realising now she had been holding her own breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The EMTs barely spoke, as they efficiently loaded an unconscious Alex, and their kit, onto a gurney and prepared to wheel her out of the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The leading one looked mildly surprised to see Supergirl practically blocking the doorway and Kara hastily stepped out of his way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you taking her?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“National City Memorial.” Kara thought it a grim irony that it was the same hospital she had just left Lois keeping watch over Lucy at.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stayed long enough to see her sister loaded into the ambulance before launching herself into the sky and back to where she had come from.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing Alex was aware of was the tightness in her hand. It felt oddly stiff and swollen somehow. Not around the knuckles, where she would have expected, if she had punched someone, but the back of her hand. She tried to open her eyes to look at it, but the light was blinding and set her head pounding. That was familiar, if worse than normal, and oddly comforting, in a painful way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling herself up a little she managed to prise her gummy eyes open enough to peer at her hand. It was taped up and...she squinted... a line was leading from it off into some bright distance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked and looked up, trying to remember if she had been in a fight? An accident?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was snapped fully awake by the face a few feet in front of her. It was so unexpected it was jarring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lois?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The older woman stared at her, jaw working, arms folded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex tried to sit up and realised she was in bed, in hospital.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, take it easy.” Kara’s voice came from somewhere next to her and she felt a pressure on her arm as she tried to get her to lie back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened? What’s going on?” Alex’s mouth was filled with the coppery taste of blood and the acidic bite of bile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What was going on? Why couldn't she remember? Why couldn't she seem to </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Why did it feel like her head had been stuffed with cotton wool?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get a nurse.” Kara spoke to Lois.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lois watched her leave before turning back to Alex and finally speaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You died, Alex. You OD’d and you fucking died and Kara watched as they re-started your heart.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her jaw worked again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you trying to kill yourself?” Her tone softened and Alex struggled to keep up with the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’d died?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly it came back in a rush, the conversation with J’onn, the bar and...oh. The bathroom spinning and...nothing. Then waking up here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She swallowed thickly and her throat hurt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lois unfolded her arms and walked towards her. Alex felt herself flinch. It was a total surprise when Lois passed her a plastic cup of water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex drank gratefully before handing it back. She watched Lois, thinking hard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything hurt, Lois. I just...I just wanted to make it stop hurting, to be able to just fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Closing her eyes she leaned back against the pillows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean for this to happen - any of it. I really didn’t want Lucy to get hurt.” She shook her head and winced at the pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a choice to make, now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex opened her eyes and squinted at Lois.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucy told me about the panic attacks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex felt sick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to get help? Or are you just going to keep going until they can’t bring you back next time?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex closed her eyes again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Think about it, Alex.” Lois hesitated before she turned to leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Help me.” Her voice was small and cracked. “I’ve lost everything. I have no idea how to fix any of this. I thought this was helping. I thought if I could just...take the edge off, then I could get through this and it would get better. But it’s not. I just keep hurting...everyone. I’m drowning, Lois. And I have no idea why you are even here after what I did to Lucy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it wasn’t just stupid recklessness. Not intentionally. I know that now, that you are in pain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex's eyes throbbed as she had no more tears to shed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few days later - time was still a little fuzzy - Alex was out of bed and dressed. Collecting her things together, stuffing them into her backpack as she waited for the nurse to complete her discharge paperwork.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” Kara asked as she walked in and sat down on the bed, next to Alex’s bag.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As soon as they discharge me.” Alex stared at the bed in front of her. </span>
  <span>“Has Lucy changed her mind?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara sighed and rested her hand over her sister’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Alex, she still doesn’t want to see you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex sniffed and nodded. “It’s fine. As long as she’s ok.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s doing better.” Lois spoke from the doorway and caused them both to look up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s getting out of bed now, a little. How are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex shrugged one shoulder. “Ok, I guess. I ache like hell, but apparently that’s what you get for needing to have your heart restarted.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara winced and Lois walked fully into the room and rested a hand on her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I spoke to J’onn.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex threw the last few items in her bag with more force than was really necessary.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s managed to pull some strings and get you back in the rehab place you went to last time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bet that was a fun conversation.” Alex said, bitterly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, he did say that he hoped you were planning to take it seriously this time. But he was ok. He’s just pleased you’ve finally asked for help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex turned to look at her, frowning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did he tell you about the last conversation we had? Right before I OD’d?” her tone was harsh, but softened as she continued. “I can’t believe how nice you’re all being to me. I nearly fucking killed Lucy and I...” Her voice trailed off and she grabbed her bag off the bed and flung it over her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara stood and pulled her into a hug, squeezing tighter when she tried to pull away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop beating yourself up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex hesitated before finally relenting and hugging her sister back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I just…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara finally released her, but didn’t move away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I nearly lost you. We all nearly lost you. I wish you’d told us what you were going through.” She smiled sadly. “People care, Alex. They want to help. Come back to us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This time.” Alex nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lois is lending me her car so I can drive you home. Do you want me to drive you to the facility?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m gonna take my bike. I have to check myself in. It has to be voluntary.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, Miss Danvers, here’s your discharge paperwork.” The nurse dodged round Lois and Kara and handed Alex a sheaf of papers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt sick reading the reason for admission, printed in large type across the top: narcotic overdose. And now she was going to rehab. Again. How was this her life now?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed and tried to smile at the nurse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Honey, you can thank me by not coming back here again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex walked up the wide steps to the hideously institutional looking building. It looked like every government building she had ever seen. Cheap, functional and ugly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling open the door, it smelled like one too. The scent of schools and hospitals everywhere; Boiled vegetables, burned coffee and cheap disinfectant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She registered at reception and dumped her bags in her room. Lucky to have a rare single and not having to share.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time she actually looked at the stack of books her counsellor handed her. Embarrassed that it was the same guy as last time and she couldn’t even remember his name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she sat in the first group therapy session she looked around her at the other people there and realised that they all looked like her, in one way or another. She finally understood that as much as she had tried to convince herself otherwise last time, she was indeed exactly like them. Lost, self medicating and slowly drowning in more problems than she could block out with scotch or something harder. It was a painful admission. But her counsellor smiled at her when she told him. Telling her it was the first step and often the hardest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex thought of Lucy, lying in that hospital bed and the look on Kara’s face when she had collected her from the very same hospital. She could do this. She had to, knowing painfully now what the alternative was. Her ribs were still bruised, a constant reminder of why she was here and she felt her resolve strengthen. She could do this. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex makes amends. Lucy makes a decision.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did someone ask if that was *all* the angst....?!</p>
<p>Thanks for the comments folks :) </p>
<p>Let me know what you think of this one?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Thanks for coming.” Alex smiled nervously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, no worries.” Maggie looked around her. “I’ve visited people in worse places.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex pulled a face until she saw Maggie’s smile and realised she was teasing her, trying to put her at ease.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you doing?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m in rehab for the second time, so not great.” She smiled. “But better, thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We filed charges against Carlton Cross.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? That’s something, at least.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Kara’s been doing a lot of outreach work and things have settled down a lot.” She frowned at Alex. “You must know that though, she visits too, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but she won’t talk about anything DEO related. She said J’onn told her to let it all be and let me just focus on getting better while I’m here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Man’s got a point. But, why did you want to see me then?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t ask you here because you’re a cop.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex fidgeted in her chair, sitting back and stuffing her hands in her jeans pockets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to say I’m sorry. For everything I put you through. You didn’t deserve that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie smiled sadly at her and Alex felt her heart ache with an old and faded longing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm glad you're finally getting help but I'm not sure I am the woman you should really be making amends to." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex raised her eyebrows, questioningly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> "Oh, please. it doesn't take a detective to work that one out. A blind man could see it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex laughed, caught off guard, and frowned at Maggie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucy? It was never like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie looked at her. “Uh-huh.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked down at the tub and back at Vasquez. They were standing too close together in one of the women’s restrooms in the DEO. Squeezed between the sink and the stall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This kinda needs privacy.”  Alex looked embarrassed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although not as embarrassed as Vasquez, she realised. The woman was blushing to the roots of her hair. </span>
  <span>She cleared her throat. </span>
  <span>“Um. No, you actually don’t, Ma’am.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Alex looked horrified.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what happened with your previous tests Ma’am. I actually need to see you provide the er...sample. You need to leave the door open.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked resigned and headed into the stall, handing over the now full tub a few minutes later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How many times do we have to do this before I can be reinstated?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to prove you’ve been clean for a month.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex turned to wash her hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Even after my time in rehab?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma’am.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does everyone know about this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vasquez looked like she really didn’t want to answer that question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” Alex remembered that her altercation with Lucy had been broadcast across the DEO comms channel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re in charge until I get back? Or until Director Lane is recovered?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vasquez cleared her throat again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma’am, you’ll be on probation when you return, so you can’t be in charge. And Major Lane isn’t coming back. We’re currently working on a replacement.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Is she ok? I thought physical therapy was going ok?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Major Lane is fine, she is just going back to Washington.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? When? Why didn’t anyone tell me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re still on suspension Ma’am. You didn’t need to be officially updated.” Vasquez looked pained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Same time tomorrow, Ma’am?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex nodded distractedly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vasquez nodded in acknowledgement and pushed out of the door, leaving Alex alone with her thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex had been back at work for two weeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The empty desk she was sharing her office with was distracting. A constant reminder of Lucy’s absence. Vasquez was still in charge and refused to use the office, so she rattled round in it when she was there, battling paperwork. It was rare that she got to go out in the field as the agents were giving her a wide berth. It wasn’t anything she could specifically pin down or call anyone out on, but a general feeling that no one really wanted to work with her. They didn’t really trust her after what had happened with Director Lane. She couldn’t blame them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, she unlocked her apartment door and, shifting the bag of groceries from one arm to the other, pushed the door open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nearly dropped them when she saw Lucy sitting on her sofa. She hurried to dump the brown bag on the counter and turned back to face her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy had her legs crossed, hands tucked between them. She looked small, tired. Slightly wrong in jeans and a sweater when Alex was mostly used to her in a suit or fatigues.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were so many questions; why was she here? Was she coming back? Alex’s thoughts tumbled over themselves and tripped up her tongue before she could ask any of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy rose to her feet, facing Alex and linked her hands in front of her, watching the emotions race across Alex’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vasquez told me you are back at work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex nodded, still unable to find her voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good for you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy reached into her jeans pocket and pulled something small and metallic out and handed it to Alex, who automatically reached out and took it, before she had even registered what it was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I came to give you this back.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked at the object and realised it was the copy of her key she had given Lucy to stop her breaking in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are an idiot, Alex.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The younger woman just stared back, too shocked by the whole turn of events to respond. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the thing they talk about most in the programme?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Giving back...oh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Maybe you weren’t the only one who needed someone. You weren't the only one who’s been through some shit and didn’t know how to deal with it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you ever say anything?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You pushed as hard as you could, without thinking I was some reformed do-gooder preaching to you. That was hardly going to help, was it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to give me this back.” Alex waved the key at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.” Lucy sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What… wait, Luce, you've been here through all the shit, I’m clean now. You’re my person - my best friend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy stepped forward then, taking Alex’s face in her hands and kissed her, softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Alex, I’m not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Oh. And you lied to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I nearly got you killed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, because you were lying.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was an addict. You...you know what that’s like? So..is this, is this </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You came to tell me...what, that you have feelings for me? And you’re leaving?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you're finally accepting help Alex.” Lucy took Alex’s hand. “I needed to say goodbye.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Alex used the leverage of Lucy’s hand holding her own to pull her close and crushed their lips together. She felt rather than heard Lucy moan against her lips and tasted salt, unsure if the tears were hers or Lucy’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <b>
    <em>so</em>
  </b>
  <span> sorry, Luce. For everything. I miss you so much.” Alex whispered against Lucy’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Best friends. You are an idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. So you said.” Alex gave a watery laugh. “Stay. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy sighed deeply and let go of Alex’s hand, stepping back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't Alex. I can’t be with you. I wanted to be there for you, as a friend. But then I caught feelings and it blinded me to what was going on for you. I didn't realize how bad it had gotten. I’m just glad you are getting help now."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy looked up at the younger woman and clenched her jaw before she spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodbye Alex.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door was closing behind her before Alex could even move. She crumpled to her knees, burying her face in her hands as the tears came. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex comes to a realisation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we are; the final chapter. I had an idea for a fourteenth chapter, but thanks to Whimsical_spirit's influence, it turns out I may have been a little hasty when I said that this might be my last angsty Alex fic. The idea I thought about for an additional chapter might be of better use for my new idea. Which looks like it might be another Alex/Lucy, but more slow burn than outright angst...we shall see...</p>
<p>Anyway, I really hope that you have enjoyed this rollercoaster of angst and am very grateful for all the people who took the time to read and comment :) </p>
<p>Let me know what you think now it is all done?</p>
<p>Confession time; I wrote chapters one and four and nearly didn’t finish it as I didn't really like it  by the time I got halfway through but, huge thanks again to Whimsical_spirit,  for talking me into keeping going and being endlessly patient with many rereads and thoughts. I’m pretty pleased with how it turned out in the end.</p>
<p>This whole fic, but especially this and the last chapter, were originally partly inspired by these lyrics from ‘Use Somebody’ by Kings of Leon. The Pixie Lott and Paramore covers are just so excellent. They all got a lot of listens while writing this.</p>
<p>You know that I could use somebody<br/>Someone like you…</p>
<p>... I hope it's gonna make you notice<br/>Someone like me</p>
<p>‘Use Somebody’ Kings of Leon</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alex had no idea how she got through that night. She felt in a total daze as she walked into the DEO the next morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vasquez met her at the lift as usual and when Alex looked at her she finally felt the haze clear from her mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t do this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vasquez looked startled by the unexpected outburst.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This, Vasquez. This whole circus. Nobody wants me here and I don’t want to be here any more. In fact, I don’t even want to be in this city any more.” She started walking towards the admin section.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be in the Director’s office if anyone needs me.” She called over her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma’am...your test…?” Vasquez's voice trailed off as Alex was already out of ear shot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vasquez stuck her head round the door of the Director's office just after six that night and found it empty, except for a letter addressed to her, in Alex’s familiar scrawl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>---</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara was surprised to find her sister sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall outside her apartment when she got home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything ok?” She frowned at Alex as she unlocked her door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex pushed herself to her feet and followed her inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I just need to talk to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds serious.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kinda, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok.” Kara drew out the word, as she pulled two bottles of water out of the fridge and handed one to her sister.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m leaving National City.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously? Why? Where are you going?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Washington. I’m going to teach at the War College.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So...you’re leaving the DEO?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I resigned today. I spent the day on the phone calling in some favours and sorting it all out. I have a bunch of vacation time saved up, which more than covers my notice period.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow. Ok, that’s pretty serious.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to do this. I just need you to be ok with it. I know you hate change.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're my sister and I love you no matter what."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Isn't that my line?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not this time." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need me anymore Kara. You’re a hero. You’ve got this now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll always need you, Alex. Do you really have to leave?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do. You know I do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But it’s the other side of the country.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex smiled sadly at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll miss you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll miss you too, but it’s not like you can’t visit any time you want.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is true. But it won’t be the same.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex sighed and slid her hands in her pockets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. It won’t. That’s the point. I can’t be around all of this any more. Not if I’m going to stay sober.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And it has nothing to do with Lucy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex smiled slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It has everything to do with Lucy. I am crazy about her and I just can’t not try and make her see that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, in that case I guess I’d better help you pack. Just don’t expect me to be happy about it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex smiled as Kara pulled her into a hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy folded her arms and leaned against the door of the gym. The centre of the floor was covered in padded mats and a class was clearly in full swing. Pairs of students practiced close quarters combat moves on each other. Decked out in the PT kits of the various colours of the different branches of the military.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take her long to spot Alex weaving in between the students, correcting techniques here and advising on moves there. She paused the class and demonstrated a particular throw herself, much to the horror of the six foot plus marine she flung across the mat. After a few more practices the bell rang and she dismissed them. As the room emptied she headed over to the bench near the door where Lucy stood, still unnoticed. Alex grabbed a towel and wiped her face, before Lucy leaned over and handed her a bottle of water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara and Lois talk, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked up, somewhat surprised at the familiar voice, a smile slowly spreading across her face, echoing Lucy’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long did you think you could hang out here, before one of them told me where you were?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve managed a month so far.” Alex shrugged, feigning innocence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to get settled first. Get my feet under me here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re teaching at the War College.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For now, yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You quit the DEO?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I couldn't do it anymore. I just needed to leave it all behind. A fresh start.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In Washington?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s where the War College is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s your sole reason for moving to the other side of the country?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex stood very still, and looked directly at Lucy, her face more serious than Lucy had ever seen it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. It’s not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you come find me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...wasn’t sure you’d want to see me.” She looked away, fidgeting with the top of her water bottle. </span>
  <span>“You told me we couldn’t be together, but I can’t believe that. I needed to try and show you things could be different. That we could work.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should talk then, I guess. Over dinner, maybe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked up sharply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you...are you asking me out? On a </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re willing to give us a go?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you uprooted your life and moved across the country just to be in the same city as me. I’d say that shows quite a serious commitment.” Lucy was smiling and her eyes twinkled with mischief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Unless you’re still not ready yet?” Lucy unfolded her arms and stood up straight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That wasn’t what you were going to say.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy sighed and laughed softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it wasn’t. I have no idea how more people don’t know your sister’s real identity, she cannot keep a secret.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex screwed up her face, closing her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did she tell you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually it was what she told Lois, who shared it with me.” Lucy laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh God, I really hate that the two of you are getting along now. And that she’s in cahoots with my sister. Nothing is sacred.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Apparently, you told Kara that you were crazy about me and coming here as you wanted to at least try and make me see that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex wasn’t laughing when she looked at Lucy. “It’s true. I didn’t realise what we had until. Well, until you pointed it out. And then left.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t apologize for that Alex, I had to protect myself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I get it now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, let's start again then. With dinner tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex turned her wrist over and looked at her watch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have one more class and there’s a meeting at six so I’ll meet you at half seven?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good. Gives me chance to make a meeting too. I’m glad we didn't run into each other at one. That would have been a little too weird.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kinda blows the Anonymous part.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll text you the address of the restaurant.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you already make a reservation? That’s a lot of confidence, Major.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I kinda liked my chances, all things considered.” Lucy smirked at the younger woman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex laughed. “I’ve missed you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. It’s good to see you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stood smiling at each other for a few moments before Lucy moved. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I should go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Me too. I have a class.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You always did love harassing the recruits.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Later, Luce.” Alex smiled to herself as she watched the older woman walk down the corridor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, this isn’t how I imagined tonight going.” Lucy said wryly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex prodded her salad and put her fork down. “Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The food was supposed to be good here, but maybe not, since you’ve pushed that same poor salad leaf round your plate for the last half hour, while you were busy not saying a word.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex finally looked up, but Lucy spoke before the younger woman could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we go for a walk instead? Clearly we need to name the elephant in the room before we can talk about anything else.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex nodded, grateful and embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neither spoke until they were outside and walking down an almost deserted street. Streetlights glittered off the wet pavement. The night was clear and stars just visible after the earlier rain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You ran towards a bomb Alex. Even with everything going on with you, you were still determined to keep everyone safe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That...really wasn’t what I was expecting you to say.” Alex frowned, slightly confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? You want me to give you hell for being reckless? For doing the exact opposite of what I told you to do? To dredge up all the mistakes you made? I’m sure you are beating yourself plenty already. And how is that going to help us? Starting our relationship with me going off at you.” She paused and linked her arm through Alex’s, pulling her closer as they walked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When I came back from Afghanistan the second time there were mornings I went into work still drunk from the night before. I’ve been there. I didn’t have PTSD, but I started having the odd drink to try and drown out all the shit I saw over there that I really wish I hadn’t. It turned into more than the odd one or two pretty damn quick. We’re addicts; we’ve both done dumb shit.” She stopped walking and turned to face Alex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you still using? Still drinking?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Alex sounded offended.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re going to meetings?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I am.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, then, you’re not the same person now that you were then. You’re making different choices. We either move on from it or we let it destroy us. And I think we could have something pretty damn good. Clearly you do too, or you wouldn't have uprooted your life and moved all this way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex smiled at her, a look of wonder on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are amazing, you know that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I do, but I am glad that you finally noticed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex laughed and grabbed the front of Lucy’s jacket, pulling her close. Dipping her head she gently kissed her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can talk to me on Tumblr @JellyBabyKid</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>